


A Snake In Lion's Clothing

by Arcangelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Kinda it will be explained), (Right now anyway), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Potters, Compulsions, Courtship, Creature Fic, Explicit Language, Fanon, Good Dumbledore, Good Malfoy Family, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Mild slash, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not So Evil Voldemort, OOC, Parseltongue, Past Mpreg, Powerful Harry, Rare Male Slash, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, Resorting, Sevitus with a Twist, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Tags May Change, Tiny Canon Spoilers, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangelo/pseuds/Arcangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="font-serif">
  <p>
  <i>
    <b>AU of Post Order of the Phoenix & Half-Blood Prince onward:</b>
  </i>
</p>
  <p>What if Harry isn't everything that he seems? He is going to discover some truths that's going to shake him and the Wizarding World to it's core. What really happened during the October 31st in Godric's Hollow and who are really his parents? Voldemort isn't who people think he is?</p>
  <p>
  <i>Creature fic, it trumps on canon so hard.</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>*Currently gruelingly editing this story.</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <b>Read to find out.</b>
</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not a white, blond, 50 year old who's pen name is J.K Rowling then I don't own the things you recognize in this story, the only thing I own is the plot or some made-up spells I might add in the future.

* * *

  **July 30th & 31st, 2015**  
**Previous** **Word Count: 2982**  
**Edited Word Count: 3048**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
~This is Parseltongue~  
_**Revelations: Chapter 1** _

_** ** _

* * *

It was a grueling end of July for Harry, his so called ‘family’ made him work all day long with painful sunburns down his back. His muscles were aching from the constant strain and the malnutrition that his body had endured for 15 years of his life. He hurt in places he didn’t know was possible to hurt. Oh how he wished for years that someone would take him away. He wishes that his parents weren’t drunks that got themselves killed in a car-crash like the Dursley’s had told them.

When he was 11 and finally learned that his parent’s were murdered, he felt hope that he wasn’t a freak that his relatives had told him and he would be an awesome wizard just like his mum and dad were. Then he entered the Wizarding World and that treat him just like the freak he was told he was for all the years he could remember. First they would praise his victory over Voldemort but quick to call him a liar the second something goes against their illogical brains. The constant slander that Rita Skeeter had spewed after the Triwizard Tournament when Voldemort returned.

The Wizarding World is just full of mindless sheep that won’t accept change.

Maybe he was a freak after all, It was his fault his parents were dead. After all the only reason that Voldemort came after his parents is because of the thrice-damned prophecy that was about him.

He was better off dead, that is what he constantly tells himself but something in the back of his mind feels like it’s trying to break free.

Over the years he never truly felt like himself, he had to act like the ‘Gryffindor Golden Boy’ that was Wizarding World expecting him to be. A Quidditch player like his father, James Potter. After so many years of the Dursley’s beating into him that he needed to have school-work that isn’t worthy of praise, that he wouldn’t beat their precious ‘Dudders’ in regards to grades, he fell into that routine.

The Hat wanted him to be in Slytherin, now that Harry is older and isn’t so naive he knows it had nothing to do with Voldemort. He is the epitome of Slytherin, not in a bad way but the qualities that Slytherin has. He wonders how surprised that greasy git Snape would be if he found out that Harry tricked the hat into putting him in Gryffindor, or rather albino ferret-face Malfoy. The thought made Harry smother a laugh so he won’t give another reason his relatives are going to lock him into Dudley’s second bedroom.

He could never be truly himself, people would be truly surprised at how intelligent Harry really was. He knew a lot about the Wizarding World that could rival Hermione. Even though he doesn’t allow himself to show his intelligence doesn’t mean he has to truly be ignorant to the world he was born in.

“BOY!” He heard Uncle Vernon’s booming voice call him from the door.

‘Uh oh,’ He thought.

His uncle’s face was turning a puce colour and he thought he may be lucky if he gets some water today or stale bread. That colour usually indicates that something had went wrong with Grunnings or some other business deal that Harry truly doesn’t care about. Hopefully he doesn’t get locked into his cupboard for when his birthday is coming up, he knows his inheritance is coming and he heard that it would extremely painful.

He finds himself lucky that he sent Hedwig off to the Weasley’s because he felt like if she stayed any longer that his uncle would have killed her.

Judging by the look on his uncle’s face he was going to in pain for hours to come. He wondered who he pissed off in the past-life that the Fates decided that he deserved to live like this. He sighed in defeat and shook himself from his own reverie following his uncle into the house. He wonders what he’s going to get beat for now, maybe because he’s breathing. The Dursley’s don’t need a viable excuse to make Harry’s life a living hell.

Even after all these years he holds on to the same childish hope that he would actually have parents that care about him and are alive. All he ever wanted was a family and that’s something he can never have.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his cot groaning silently as possible in his bed, he still feel the phantom pain from the whip his uncle used to lash him on his back. He knew that his magic was healing him as he sat on the flimsy cot but he still couldn’t possible think of reasons why his relatives truly hate him.

He never did anything but try to please them the best he could, eventually when he saw that it didn’t work, he gave up.

He cast a wandless _tempus_ knowing that the ministry couldn’t track wandless magic no matter who it is from. He found out in 3rd year that the reason the ministry knows so much about underage magic was because of the trace so he decided to learn how to use wandless magic. It was surprisingly easy for him to do and it felt as easy as breathing which surprised him because he read it’s so rare nowadays with wizards who come to rely too much on their wands when they were casting wandless and wordless magic when they performed accidental magic as children.

Suddenly the clock struck 12 and he began to feel a fiery pain starting at his back and traveling all through his body. He muffled his screams knowing after all these years it would be worse if his uncle heard him. He felt like clawing his eyes out, his eyes feel the most pain it felt like someone poured acid onto his eyes and he was going blind.

What Harry didn’t know is that it’s his vision correcting itself and his glamours are finally being broken free. The block on his core that was placed on him when he was kidnapped that was steadily becoming more weaker the more Harry used magic is finally gone breaking everything in his room looking like a tornado had went through his room.

* * *

Harry woke up groggily stretching to get rid of the pain he felt in his body. For the first time in his life Harry felt free, like he was truly in his own skin and he didn’t know why. He sighed getting up rubbing his eyes knowing he had to get ready to make breakfast for his relatives.

He blinked his eyes open and his mouth fell open in surprise, he could see without his glasses. He touched his face thinking he had fell asleep with his glasses on and was flabbergasted when nothing was there. He never read about vision being correctly during your inheritance, Harry could see 100 times more better than he thinks even a human should be able to see. He can see the flecks of dust floating in the air, rays of light that no human should be able to see.

He looks down at his skin and almost screams.

He was brown, not tan like he could get, but brown. The kind of brown that a white person just wasn’t able to get, it was physically impossible. Not even with a tan could someone who is white be so brown.

He blew out a breath and thought logically for a second ‘Could I be adopted?’ He thought finally thinking logically.

Tears well up in his eyes and his lips quivered, maybe he really was a freak like the Dursley’s had told him. His biological parents didn’t even want him enough to keep him so they gave him up for adoption.

He kept telling himself that he was too old to cry like he was some toddler who just got their feelings hurt.

He looks over at his window when he hears an insistent tapping at his window. He saw a regal eagle owl that he read only rich Pureblood families and _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_ uses.

He frowned confused as to why Gringotts would be sending him a letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It has come to my surprise that you have never answered your summons to our bank that was sent out since you returned to the Wizarding World. We have important news that we have to share with you in regards to your inheritance._

_We have a feeling that you went through some changes that you weren’t previously aware about and we wanted to look through your parent’s will to find out what truly happened and why you haven’t been in your vaults except your school fund during your duration of Hogwarts._

_I have set up a meeting for you and I to meet, since we know you don't have any way of coming we have attached this a portkey it will activate on July 31st at 12pm._

_May your gold ever flow and your enemies tremble before you._

_Ragnok,_

_Head Goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

He decides to leave it for later so he went downstairs quietly and made his relatives some food, quickly taking a small bite of his own and setting the table. He heard his relatives coming down the stairs, the wood groaning in protest at such weight coming down the steps like a herd of cattle.

“BOY! YOU BETTER HAVE MADE ME MY BREAKFAST!” Uncle Vernon says angrily thinking about him having to eat such food that is contaminated from his nephew’s freakishness.

“Yes Uncle Vernon.” Harry says softly and politely lowering his eyes in a gesture of submission that made Harry wanted to roll his eyes.

Did his family truly think that he was some weak-willed submissive boy who would let them treat him like this? The only reason he doesn’t do anything is because he knows his magic would lash out and possibly kill them if he ever chose to attack them.

He shivered thinking about the Dementors and knowing he would be put in Azkaban for murder of muggles. His uncle took his shiver for one of fear and let him go which Harry did happily counting down the hours until he figures out what in the bloody hell is going on.

* * *

He saw that it was time to go to Gringotts, he grabbed everything he needed knowing subconsciously that he wouldn’t be returning back to the Dursley’s ever again.

He felt the familiar pull of having a hook from somewhere behind and naval and almost vomited right then and there. He arrived to his destination with no gracefulness whatsoever wondering how other people do that.

He was greeting by a menacing Goblin who was looking at him in disdain which he should expect since he’s a wizard. Harry doesn’t get why wizards treat Goblins like they were nothing but dirt beneath their shoes. They manage their money, they should treat them with the respect they deserve as the keeper of their money and the respectable warriors that they are.

He walked up to the teller and immediately recognized Griphook, the first magical creature he had ever met, besides Hagrid.

“May your gold ever flow and your enemies tremble before you.” Harry says out of respect for the Goblin.

Griphook looked at Harry with surprise, not expected this at all from a wizard. He repeated the same sentiments, knowing that this is Harry Potter since Goblin Magic can sense it even though not the same physical appearances.

“Mr. Potter, you’re here for your meeting with Ragnok is that right?”

“Yes, sir.” He replies back to Griphook with the same respect as before that everyone should be treated with, no matter what kind of species or ‘creature’ you are.

“Follow me.” Griphook says to the odd young wizard.

He followed Griphook where he was led to a plain brown door with golden letters that said ’Ragnok’ on them. Griphook opened the door and led him in before bidding him farewell walking away as fast as he could with such small legs.

“You wanted to see me sir?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter, have a seat.” Ragnok says examining the boy knowing it was Harry Potter but he looks different than what he was ever seen from the papers.

“We have to confirm your identity to see if you have any faults from any ancestors or parents since it looks like the glamour you had on for most of your life is now gone.”

Harry swallowed nervously, knowing that this is the moment of truth. He would finally find out who his parents were and hope they were alive and he wasn’t adopted because they were dead.

He knew the ritual so he grabbed the small knife and sliced his finger so a few drops of blood would drop on the parchment.

He watched in awe seeing all the lines and words that are beginning created a mile and minute.

He swallowed audibly when he saw it was done, ‘This is it.’ He thought, ‘It’s the moment of truth.’

He looked down and was numb looking at who his parents were and how much he was worth. 

**Inheritance Test  
** **Halcyon Leyus Shacklebolt-Prince  
** _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince (Maternal)_  
_Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Shacklebolt (Paternal)_  
_Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Adoption)_  
_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Maternal)_  
_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Maternal)_  
_XXXXX XX XXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXX_  
**Vaults  
** _Prince Family Vault_  
_Potter Family Vault_  
_Black Family Vault_  
_Harry’s Trust Fund_  
**Information on Halcyon Leyus Shacklebolt-Prince  
** _Born: July 31st, 1999, 23:04pm_  
_Parents: Severus Shacklebolt-Prince (Bearer), Kingsley Shacklebolt (Sire)_  
_Adoptive Parents: Lily Potter, James Potter_  
_Reason of adoption: Forced adoption, Illegal kidnapping_  
_Kidnappers: Lily Potter, James Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange_  
_Godparent(s): Sirius Orion Black_  
_Creature Status: Pure Magical Creature; ½ Vampire ½ Wizard; Bearer_  
_Body Status: Malnutrition and excessive scarring_  
_Soulmate: Unknown XXXXXX XXXXXXX_  
_Magical Core: Grey_  
_Ailments & Magical Manipulation: 50% of Magical Core was blocked until July 31st, 2015, Hate towards Severus Snape (Prince), Hate towards Slytherins, Recklessness, No self-preservation; partially removed_  
**Properties  
** _Prince Manor_  
_Prince Castle  
Godric’s Hollow_

Harry, no, Halcyon sat back stunned at this information. His name wasn’t even Harry for Merlin’s sake. All this time he blamed himself for his parents death when really they were his kidnappers. He was taken from his real parents, tears streamed down his face thinking about the sadness and loneliness that was in Snape’s, no, his mother’s eyes every-time he thinks no one saw him.

He knew that it’s extremely hard on bearers to lose their children, whether it be kidnapping, abortion or miscarriage. They feel like they loose a part of themselves, especially if the bearer is a magical creature who is a submissive.

They feel it ten times as stronger than ordinary wizard bearers.

He tries to stay positive that both of his parents are alive and well, certainly explaining his skin colour in regards to Kingsley who is more darker skinned than him which he deduced contributed to the mixed heritage.

He always wondered why he felt safe after Kingsley and Snape now knowing it’s because of his vampire instincts telling him that it was his parents.

He handed the parchment to Ragnok and asked for a cleansing ritual.

The Goblin smirked evilly and says. “For a fee of course.”

“Of course.” Halcyon replies like it’s obvious which to Halcyon it was.

* * *

The Goblins got together with the Goblin healer and set Harry in a circle with runes covered from the top to the bottom which Halcyon doesn’t know them all since they’re mostly Goblin made runes.

The Goblins started chanting in Gobbledygook, when Halcyon suddenly felt a brush of powerful magic working it’s way into his core trying to repair him. His magic is working desperately with Goblin magic trying to repair his body and removing such vile magicks from his system.

When they were finished Halcyon finally felt like the invisible rose-tinted glasses were removed from his eyes and he can finally think clearly.

He got up without permission and hugged the Goblins who were standing awkwardly at such a gesture they aren’t familiar with.

“Thank you so much, I don’t know how I can ever thank you.” Halcyon replies babbling nonsense.

The Goblin’s getting over her shock at such an action, brushed it aside and just replied monotonously “You’re welcome Mr. Shacklebolt-Prince.”

“Shacklebolt-Prince?” Halcyon replies not used to the name, but liking the way it sounds.

“It’s your name isn’t it?” The goblin replied sneering like usual.

Halcyon just brushes it off as typical goblin behavior and thanks them once again.

The Goblin healer hands him a mirror that he could look in to finally see himself and what he sees leaves him shocked. He had caramel brown skin, dark onyx eyes that he knows he got from his mother, a cute button nose, and full cupid’s bow pink lips.

The Goblins did him a courtesy by shaving his head to a low fade and he liked it. He didn’t have to wear that false appearance that the Potter’s forced on him. He smiled showing his bright white straight teeth. He saw that the lightning bolt scar was gone and was apparently a part of the glamour also.

He thanked the Goblins again and got some money out of his Vaults for a new wardrobe and whatever else he chooses. He couldn’t wait to start his new life being free from the pressures of being the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ and can finally be himself, Halcyon Shacklebolt-Prince, the Slytherin son of two Slytherins, one Auror and one Potions Master.

He couldn’t wait to finally be reunited with his parents, to finally have a family and hopefully meet that soulmate that he saw on his paper. He felt like he already knew who it is but he enjoyed a little chase. Besides, his soulmate better court him like the person of his social status deserves.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think good? bad? I always wanted to write a Harry Potter fanfiction where he was kidnapped; because I love Harry Potter fanfiction and Harry Potter in general.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus learns some truths.

* * *

  **July 31st, 2015**  
**Previous** **Word Count: 2042**  
Edited Word Count: 2074  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
~This is Parseltongue~  
*This Chapter Contains Scottish Gaelic*  
_**Hope: Chapter 2**_

_** ** _

* * *

‘It’s July 31st again’, Severus thought in a world-weary tone.

July 31st was the birthday of his firstborn and only child; the yearly reminder that he failed as a parent and as a mate to protect his own child from harm. His precious Halcyon, so much like his name. When he was born he was very calm and hardly ever cried, a very peaceful baby.

He felt a burst of anger, as he usually does thinking about Harry Potter. The boy had the same birthday as his precious Halcyon, child of the arrogant James Potter. The brat takes after his father in so many ways it’s disgusting, he probably doesn’t even remembers his parents and he is still so much like them.

He remembers the day when Potter came to Hogwarts for the first time, he was reminded of something that he lost and something that was taken away from him, something that he would never have.

A child, his precious child.

His creature constantly berates him internally for losing their child, but someone today his creature was cooing and content just like it was when his baby boy was born.

He was terribly confused as to why.

_ ‘Halcyon is alive.’ _ His creature whispered sensing something that even Severus couldn’t.

He felt a burst a hope that was crushed by reality, it was impossible for his child to be alive after all these years. He would've known, the child would most likely be in the coming sixth year class.

_ ‘He was under a glamour.’ _His creature continually whispering unknown truths that his son creature is sending through the parent bond. He finds it hard to believe, was he that bad of a parent that he didn’t realise his own child was here in Hogwarts under magicks unknown to him. He never heard of a glamour that was that powerful that it could even hide from magical creatures.

Severus sat down, blowing out a breath he didn’t know he was holding since this was revealed to him.

All of his glamours that he keeps up, unless he is with his mate, has fallen. The facade he keeps up as the ‘Greasy Git’ or the ‘Dungeon Bat’ was entirely false. He looked nothing like his own glamour and illusions had held up throughout the years. What made his hair so greasy was the protective grease he puts on to protect his hair from potion fumes. If only his student’s knew what he really looked like; Severus thought amused.

The amusement fell off his face, still feeling the agonising pain that is associated with his son. It felt like his very soul was crying out searching for Halcyon, know he knew that it really was searching for him. The more pain he felt, is the anger his creature felt about not being able to find his Childe.

A letter popped in his room from out of nowhere, the letter looks familiar it’s when he realised it was a letter from Gringotts.

‘I wonder what those pesky Goblins want now.’ Severus thought with amusement.

_Dear Mr. Shacklebolt-Prince_

_We weren’t aware of your child kidnapping or we would of been able to find him at once._

_Goblin’s value children just as much as we do gold and we could not believe that such actions had happened years ago._

_Today a Mr. Potter came in here looking nothing like his usual self and when we did a blood-test it had shown that he was your long lost son, Halcyon Leyus Shacklebolt-Prince._

_It was found out that he had several compulsions, blocks on his core, and a signs of abuse that cannot be ignored. We may have healed him physically to his right shape, emotionally we don’t know where he is at._

_We have enclosed his parchment blood test that may be surprising to you._

_May your gold ever flow and your enemies tremble before you_

_Ragnok_

_Head Goblin at Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

Severus had tears in his eyes, threatening to fall thinking about how harsh he was too his own child. ‘Would he ever forgive him?’ He thought solemnly.

He wiped his tears and had a fire in his eyes that hasn’t been there for years. He was out for vengeance, no one dare abuse his child. He once read a quote from a muggle author, never realising how true it was until this moment.

**"A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path."**  
  
**_-Agatha Christie - The Last Seance (from The Hound of Death and Other Stories, also Double Sin and Other Stories)_ **

* * *

Severus was trembling in fury reading the parchment about Halcyon. If the Potters weren’t already dead, they would of wished they were when he was finished with them.

Bellatrix Lestrange, the insane bitch and her brother in-law Rabastan.

Their minds may be broke from all the years in Azkaban, but he was going to make both of them vegetables like they did Longbottom’s parents.

He wasn’t in Voldemort’s inner circle and Dumbledore’s most precious spy for no reason.

Before he gets vengeance he must tell his mate about the surprising news and find his child. Every child deserves to feel safe and to be loved. He had a instinctual feeling that Halcyon had never felt a parents love before. He would change that, even if it took him 100 years.

Nothing is more protective than a submissive creature of one’s child, and that was exactly what he was.

The rumours he heard flying about him being a Vampire, weren’t far off from the truth.

* * *

Severus was so devastated about his treatment of his own child that he almost forgot to inform Kingsley of the news.

He knew his son could feel him so he sent burst of love and caring through the parent bond that has now been re-established.

Kingsley flooed into Severus private quarters about to speak until he saw Severus crying on his couch, he had never seen Severus cry for years. He became the numb shell of his former self. He hadn’t cried since little Halcyon was taken away. Kingsley not forgetting that it’s his son birthday and assumes this is the reason. This would of been the year that Halcyon would of gained his vampire inheritance. It is an important time for both Vampire and Childe to bond on the next level, it creates a sense of peace and love between the two and they become inseparable.

“What’s wrong Sev?” He inquires softly.

“Hal,”

Severus grabs on to his mate for support that his body couldn’t give, he had tremors wracking his whole body.

“Halcyon, I found him.”

And with those four words Kingsley world had spanned out of control.

“What?”

“I found out what happened to Halcyon.” Severus replies to Kingsley with a broken tone.

Taking the broken tone for conformation, he tries to remain strong knowing that this means that his little boy, didn’t even get to see him for no more than a week is dead.

“He’s dead?” Kingsley says sorrowfully.

Severus realising his mistake quickly corrects himself. “No! Halcyon is alive, He was right under our noses Kings.”

“How? What? Where?”

“He was kidnapped by the Potters.”

Kingsley trying to process what Severus was saying until suddenly he had an epiphany, Harry Potter is their long lost son!

“HOW DARE THEY!” He roared angrily, his magic spinning out of control in response to his anger.

Severus seeing that the situation is getting out of control, he used his calming waves through their mating bond.

“We will find him, and we will destroy whoever stands in our way.” Severus and Kingsley say eerily in a dark and vicious tone, at the exact same time.

This was the reason they were soul-mates, the Fates chose perfectly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Halcyon went to muggle London to shop for some clothes. The rags that the Dursley’s had him in were terribly old and embarrassing, he doesn’t know how he didn’t realise this before. He was so angry at the compulsions were on him that never let him be himself even more than he thought.

He felt vile, the compulsions were leeching off his brain, changing his thoughts. He hated it so much.

He stopped at many shops picking out a plethora of clothes that were similar to his _màthair_ (mother) in colour.

He suddenly felt a burst of love and caring from the bond that he read about a few hours ago, being the child of a vampire and a wizard, Dhampir.

Halcyon was so happy that his _màthair_ wouldn’t hate him when he found out who he was, he told Gringotts to contact his _màthair_ so he would tell his _athair_ (father).

Suddenly in an uplifting mood he decided to go gets some tattoos because he always wanted some.

He left muggle London and went back into Diagon Alley knowing there is a tattoo parlour in Cauldron Alley that few know about. Halcyon was surprised when he learned that Wizarding London had a whole different faction other than Diagon and Knockturn, pleasantly surprised at that. He found a shop called ‘Wizarding Ink’ not very original but if they know how to tattoo and pierce then he has no problems.

He walked in and felt a sense of awe, it so was beautiful inside.

It was a pretty big place although it didn’t look really big from the outside, he guessed wizarding space was used. The place was full of red and black together that went together perfectly, portraits of tattoos and drawings over the walls elegantly, and everything was organized.

He went up to the counter and asked for a tattoo which was only 2 galleons surprisingly. He wanted a magical tattoo of a snake that slithered all through his body whenever he moved.

Once he had got his tattoo magically put on his body, since magical tattoos don’t have any pain at all because magic protects you from the pain of inking onto one's skin. He looked into a mirror and nodded in acceptance, paying the tattoo artist and leaving.

He knew he couldn’t only have muggle clothing so he went to the shops through Cauldron Alley which were fit for purebloods that have a lot of money. He got new robes, socks, hats, ties, trousers, and dragon-hide boots that re-sized to fit him if he ever grew anymore, which he doubted. He thought he would of grown taller now his malnutrition is out his system, but it turned out that he only grew one inch because of his status as a submissive Dhampir and bearer whose body is more fit for the process.

Halcyon knew he was ready to finally meet his _pàrantan_ (parents) without fear of hatred or scorn.

He couldn’t wait to fulfill his dream that he had since he was a small child sitting in a cupboard who had such large hopes. The family he always wanted, never thought he could have. The Weasley’s were like his family, but not truly. Something has always felt off about considering them family, not that he didn’t love them. They weren’t his flesh and blood, nothing could replace his _teaghlach_. (family)

In the Wizarding World family is regarded above all, wizards have a tendency to only have one or two children because of fights over inheritance and jealousy that came out of having children like the Weasley’s. Although most pure-blood families could afford it, it just wasn’t worth it. Wizarding children aren’t abused, they hardly even know the meaning. Abuse against magical children are by Dementor sucking out your soul and you slowly rot away and die.

That’s why muggleborns were made purely by Mother Magic, to keep a balance and not make the magical population die out from lack of extensive gene pool. The inbreeding is slowly killing magic which is why more squibs are being born, Halcyon want’s to be the one who changes the ideals of idealistic purebloods who followed Voldemort without even knowing his true motives, and knowing that their are nothing wrong with muggleborns, they aren’t stealing magic but making it stronger. Which is why some muggleborns are even more powerful than the ‘purebloods’ who believe they’re stealing magic, which wasn’t physically possible and extremely ill logical statement.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Parlour I described is one I go to get my piercings, it's really beautiful inside. What do you think? Like? Hate? Love? Hopefully like or love. I've written before but fanfiction comes easier for me to write than original work, I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Into the mind of a killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer to 'arry Potter and all that rot. The only thing I own is the plot!

* * *

  **July 31st, 2015**  
**Previous Word Count: 1309**  
**Edited Word Count: 1419**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
~This is Parseltongue~  
_Into the mind of a killer_ _: Chapter 3_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his desk humming eating some lemon drops. Suddenly the wards of Hogwarts that only the Headmasters and Headmistresses could only hear chimed in his head warning him that two of his favorite people are here, they’re like his grandchildren.

“Come on in Kingsley, Severus.”

They both come in with confused looks on their faces, no one truly knows how he knows who’s at his door immediately as they come up to the door but they said nothing to voice the confusion. He started chuckling jovially and motioned from them to sit down.

“Want some tea or lemon drops, my boys?” He asks pleasantly with a serene smile on his face.

“No thank you Albus.” Severus says curtly.

“What can I do for you both?” Albus replies, recognizing Severus tone of voice for something serious, even more than usual.

“I found Halcyon.” Severus says, the room suddenly was deadly silent.

“That’s great my boys! When can I met him?”

Kingsley quickly explains the situation to Albus, knowing that Severus couldn’t repeat it anymore without breaking down in public ruining his largely upheld reputation.

Albus eyes darkened, the twinkle usually in his eyes gone. He was absolutely furious, how dare someone treat a child that way, let alone Harry Potter or shall he say Halcyon.

The two in the room were suddenly reminded why Voldemort is afraid of him. The power Albus keeps on lock and key was swirling out of control. They know he loves Halcyon like his own grandchild and he cannot believe that Lily and James Potter did this, Albus had known there were spies back then but he didn’t know who, he could never figure it out. They did something as horrible as take a child from its bearer and then die and come off as martyrs while Severus and Kingsley were left to mourn for fifteen years. He would not stand for such non-sense. In all the 111 years of his life he has never been so angry, not even when he faced his former lover Gellert Grindelwald.

Albus had crystalline tears in his eyes thinking about such the hardship poor Halcyon had suffered at the hands of Lily’s relatives who weren’t even related to him. The poor boy, Albus thought. He felt like such a failure to Halcyon.

“I know why Voldemort attacked the Potters.” Albus said, it all made sense to him know.

Severus head snapped up at that, no one could ever figure out why Voldemort went after the Potters specifically. Everyone just thought it was just another victim of the war but it’s turns out is wasn’t. Even with the prophecy, Voldemort wouldn’t go after someone for something so subjective as a prophecy.

“My boys, let me tell you of a story of a broken, intelligent boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Albus said sadly, thinking about all the potential that Tom could of had if he hadn’t delved into Dark Arts.

“There once was a man named Tom Riddle who was in a relationship with Merope Gaunt and they later bonded, They were madly in love. Even though Merope was from the noble Slytherin Line and he a muggle it didn’t matter to them. One day Merope became pregnant and Tom was so happy to have an heir to carry on his line, he was a part of muggle nobility. One day Marvolo Gaunt, the father of Merope cursed Tom to make it seem like he didn’t want Merope and his child. Slytherin’s who were known to big blood supremacist, unlike the original Salazar whose husband was a muggleborn, what a broken legacy he left behind. Merope died during childbirth and little Tom Marvolo Riddle was born, he was treated bad at the orphanage, which is called Wool’s Orphanage. The matron was a evil women, little more than a squib, when Tom started showing signs of magic she began to make the children beat, bully and taunt him. Tom had grown stronger, more darker over the years of the constant abuse, he eventually killed two of the orphaned children by the time he was 11 years old.”

He let Severus and Kingsley process the information, they were trying to figure out where Albus was going with this, seeing as they had never heard of a Tom Marvolo Riddle in their lives.

“I remember the conversation that I had with Tom when he was just a boy.”

“Don’t,” Tom said in a ice cold tone.  
“You’re the doctor aren’t you?”  
“No, I’m a professor.”  
“I don’t believe you. She wants me looked at. They think I’m.. different.”  
“Well, perhaps they’re right.”  
“I’m not mad.”  
“Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic. You can do things can’t you, Tom? That other children couldn’t.”  
“I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt, if I want... Who are you?”  
“Well, I’m like you, Tom. I’m different.”  
“Prove it.”

“After, I had proven myself to Tom, he opened up more. He spoke about his ability to talk to snakes and I wasn’t surprised, I heard of this before in the Slytherin line, it’s rare back then but not uncommon. Tom may have been on a road for madness that I daresay I should of seen before but, he valued family above all. No matter what, he would never allow a child to be taken from it’s parents, to live the way he had. Moral of the story is, Lord Voldemort is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he may not seem much now that he isn’t sane anymore but, he would never allow such things to happen to a child. He doesn’t tolerate child abusers, at all, even after his descent into madness. Voldemort must of found out that Halcyon was kidnapped and he went after the Potters for confirmation.”

Severus and Kingsley were skeptical in their biased beliefs but they were forced to face the truth. One thing that Voldemort has never done was hurt children, no one ever knew why. Even at his height of insanity he was more protective of children even muggle children than anyone else, but most especially magical children.

He has never murdered a child or even remotely hurt one. When Wormtail tried to kill Cedric Diggory during the Third Task, he sent him to DMLE almost catatonic from the amount of crucios that were fired at him, unknowingly clearing Sirius Black’s name. The Dark Lord had never let anyone under seventeen in his ranks even then it said person would have to have permission by the parents.

They both nodded in understanding, knowing that Albus had a point.

Albus clapped his hands together and said, “So my boys, want to go find your son?”

Dumbledore already knowing the replies without them evening replying looked at his tracker which he kept on Harry with his consent―of course―to know if he’s ever in trouble or mortal peril.

“Well, my boys, it appears he’s in Cauldron Alley as we speak.”

Severus whose heart is very fragile from the news of his baby being alive had to get on the lap of his mate for support. Not knowing how Halcyon would react to them, he may have liked Kingsley and Albus but he loathed him very much from the verbal abuse he spewed from his lips constantly since he was a first year.

Albus for some reason already knew the concerns that he was projecting very loudly said, “All Harry, I’m sorry, Halcyon has ever wanted was a family. He will love you and probably already loves you as much as you do him. I wish you luck my boys.”

Severus taking this as reassurance because he is aware that no one knows Halcyon more than Albus himself. Albus is Halcyon unofficial grandfather which he loved that even though he wasn’t there Halcyon had someone to talk to, confide his fears in when he nor Kingsley was there to be the parental support he so needed all these years, he was immensely grateful for Albus in this moment.

Albus already seeing the gratefulness in his eyes just waves him off and pushes him out the door to go find Halcyon.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation/flashback I don't own. I took it out from Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince Movie.


	4. Ath-aonaichte teaghlach (re-united family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family reunited (if you couldn't tell by the chapter title.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really enjoyable writing this, I'm so surprised that so many have gave kudos to my story, bookmarked, etc and it's less than 24 hours old. I am so appreciative that you're enjoying my story because I love it also, it's really fun putting your own ideas and making your own story―Thank you J.K Rowling for making Harry Potter!―Seriously Lucien (the guy who play's Halcyon (Harry) in this is so adorable!―Disclaimer obviously, all I own is the plot―

* * *

  **July 31st, 2015**  
**Previous Word Count: 1313**  
**Edited Word Count: 1367**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
~This is Parseltongue~  
*This Chapter Contains Scottish Gaelic*  
_ath-aonaichte teaghlach: Chapter 4_

**_ _ **

* * *

Halcyon was sitting in Cauldron Alley eating food that was actually fresh for the first time since he left the leaving feast at Hogwarts. He was thinking hopefully he would see his _teaghlach_ (family) today or at least tomorrow because his instincts are calling out for him to find his family.

He still doesn’t know how Ron or ‘Mione will react when he tells them the news, hopefully Ron doesn’t react like he did during the Triwizard Tournament. Ron has matured since then and it made their bond which is like brothers even without the blood relation grew stronger.

He looked up when he heard a _crack!_ that is associated with apparition, knowing only Aurors can apparate into Cauldron Alley, he wonders what is happening now. He hopes Voldemort’s raids aren’t coming to one of his favorite magical alleys.

* * *

Severus and Kingsley were on a mission to find their son, Severus even without knowing what he looks like now would be able to tell who he is. He holds onto Kingsley while they apparate to Cauldron Alley.

He knew immediately that his baby boy was within a 1 kilometer radius his inner vampire telling him so, they can sense their children from kilometers away if they have too.

He looked over at a little brown young man who was eating some chips with cheese on and he immediately knew it was Halcyon.

“It's him, Kings! Our baby!” Severus replies excitedly.

“Where?”

Severus sighs exasperatedly at his mate, “Right there!” He said pointing at Halcyon who was currently eating.

“Well, come on then!”

“What if he doesn't want us to be his parents?” Severus asks his voice going deeper than usual with him holding back tears.

“He will, trust me. Have I ever lied to you?” Kingsley replies.

“No.”

“Alright then, let's go.”

* * *

Halcyon inner Dhampir is speaking to him through the bond they have, Vampires and Dhampirs in Great Britain native language is Scottish Gaelic and Irish Gaelic which are similar but different. No one truly knows why, it’s been speculated but not proven.

_‘teaghlach...in ace’ (family is near)_ A voice whispered inside of his head, startling him. He read about Vampires and Dhampirs talking to their creatures that they’re made from but he thought they were just rumours or talks of myth, nothing has never been proven because of how secretive the Living Vampire race is.

Halcyon instinctively knowing Gaelic because it’s programmed in his brain when he gained his inheritance, _‘Where?’_

_‘Over there...a few kilometers away’_

Halcyon recognized _athair_ but didn’t recognize his _màthair_ , he guessed he wore a glamour all the time he saw him. His mother was so beautiful, he knew where he got his looks from even though people would think he looks more like his athair because of his skin colour. He pouts, his màthair is pretty tall at 6’0, probably because he was a pure-blooded vampire.

He gets out of his seat, disregards his food and runs over to his _pàrantan_. _(parents)_

“ _màthair?_ ” He questions softly looking extremely innocent and adorable with such a face, he could stop wars with such a face and glowing purity that signs like a beacon.

Severus not paying attention didn’t see his _mac (son)_ coming but Kingsley did waiting for Severus to notice. He heard a soft _‘màthair’_ and almost cried in happiness. His precious Halcyon was so perfect.

“ _Mac (son)_ , my precious baby boy.” Severus says softly to Halcyon.

Halcyon with such a small stature that is common with submissive Dhampirs, wrapped his legs around his _màthair_ hugging him tightly. Severus shocked that his son had accepted him so quickly after everything he had done kissed his childe’s forehead and wrapping his arms around him tightly, his tears dropping onto Halcyon head.

“Don’t cry _màthair._ ”

The bond that was severely severed when Halcyon was taken away from Severus is slowly piecing together with the help of family magicks.

“I missed you so much, _Tha gaol agam ort mac._ ” _(I love you son)_

“ _Tha gaol agam ort, màthair._ So much.” _(I love you mother)_

He added cheekily knowing he hadn’t gave his _athair_ any attention. “You too _athair._ ”

Kingsley laughed joyfully, that’s the Halcyon he knew, even if it was just as Harry Potter. Although Kingsley is pretty stoic man just like Severus, having his son there with him for the first time in sixteen years had crumbled all of his defenses.

“Come here my little Prince." Kingsley says lovingly.

They joined a small protective circle around Halcyon, promising to never let something happen to him again. Even if it costed them their lives, no one will ever lay a hand on their hand if they can help it. Hell hath no fury like parents scorned.

“It seems quite impossible to say I missed you guys, but I do, something always told me even when I was just a little lad that I was missing something important. I’m glad it’s you guys, my _teaghlach_.”

“We missed you everyday since you were taken away from us, we vowed to never give up on finding you even if you weren’t alive. You had to be with family, no matter what. My constant vampire instincts trying to find you but we couldn’t. I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to protect you, my precious angel.” Severus says to Halcyon who had tears in his eyes, imagining how his parents felt when he was taken away.

“There is nothing to be sorry about Ma and you too Da. It wasn’t your fault. It will never be your fault, stop blaming yourselves, I’m here now okay? We have eternity.”

* * *

The family of three spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other. Halcyon was so happy that he finally gets to be himself without an oppression from the Wizarding public. While Halcyon protested to such treatment, not used to it. His mother said ‘I have 16 birthday parties to make up for’. His father just smiled indulgently, knowing he was getting the old Severus back.

Both of his parents were pleasantly surprised when they learned how talented and intelligent their son was. Which is to be expected with two parents like Kingsley and Severus. They steadily wondered why their son was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin when Halcyon was obvious the epitome of what a true Slytherin is. They hated that the Wizarding World had put so much pressures on such a young boy who was way too young to be used as a puppet for their own petty war.

He may be mature and skilled but they knew their son wasn’t truly ready to face true battle. He may have been forced to mature fast with the Dursley’s but luckily their are some things that he is still innocent in.

Fury brimmed under the surface when their son told them about his time at the Dursley’s, since it wasn’t illegal for a creature to reap vengeance on anyone who hurts their mate or children, it isn’t punishable by law because it’s instinct to protect what is yours.

The Dursley’s are living on borrowed time, they won’t be living much longer.

No one should have the audacity to touch a child of a pure-blooded Vampire, knowingly or not. It’s not acceptable and will never be acceptable.

Severus being of Vampiric Monarchy will take this to his parents, they will finally be able to meet their _mac-ighne_ _(son of one’s child—or grandchild)_. They will be absolutely furious, although they don’t look like much since they still look like they’re in their 40s for years, they are one of the most powerful vampiric bloodline in the line of succession.

What Halcyon doesn’t know when Kingsley said ‘little prince’ he was referring to more than just his combined surname, but his title. Although Severus is crown-prince, and since they were immortal it most likely would take hundreds of years for him to become King, in case of tragedy. The title is taking very seriously even something not as powerful in the Vampire world as a King or Queen.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate? Dislike? Like? Love?―Thank you so much to everyone who read my story when I only posted it and thought of it yesterday. I'm so grateful! It gives me inspiration―


	5. Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop doing these, DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, now onto the story. Three chapters in one day? I'm on a roll.

* * *

  **August 1st, 2015**  
**Previous** **Word Count: 1474**  
**Edited Word Count: 1521**  
"This is talking aloud"  
'This is thoughts'  
~This is Parseltongue~  
_(Hedwig Translation)_  
Diary Convo: **Halcyon** , Ron, _Hermione_  
Letter: **Hermione** , _Ron_  
_Worried: Chapter 5_

**_ _ **

* * *

Ron and Hermione were at The Burrow extremely worried about Harry. Since Ron and Hermione had found out about the extensive abuse at the hands of his relatives, they use diaries to contact each other everyday to make sure he is okay.

It's been two days since they heard from Harry and they're pretty sure he is in extreme trouble. Ever since they found out about the abuse in second year when Harry forgot to hide his scars behind glamours they have been extremely protective and vigilant when it came to Harry.

Something about him screams that you must take care of him, it calls to the very primal instinct that is in all human wizards and magical creatures to protect something precious, which is exactly what Harry is. Although everyone minus magical creatures aren't aware Harry is a submissive creature, it's their magic reacting to his presence.

He is so selfless and caring, he's the kind of person that restores faith in humanity when you think all hope is lost. The world is full of such selfish and uncaring people that Harry is always there to keep the balance between good and bad.

Even when the world just knocks him down, he gets back up and fights. For himself and everyone he loves, he would even save Voldemort if it truly went down too it.

He finds the good in people when no one else can, that's what makes Harry a natural-born leader and they're proud to call Harry their best-friend, comrade, brother.

They wrote a note to Harry hoping he would respond, he never ignores Hedwig even if he's on the floor dying, which they hope he is not.

What they learn next is something that they could of never anticipated.

* * *

The sun had risen just twenty minutes ago, it’s hardly light out yet, but Halcyon is awake. This is the time he usually wakes up to get the Dursley’s breakfast, his mind still programmed the way it was living all those years in servitude to those filthy excuses for human beings.

They were the worst kind of muggles imaginable, have you no conscious that you put a boy, the same age as your own and treat him like he is dirt beneath your shoe. He would never condone purebloods vendetta about muggles but he does get some of their point’s, even if they do need some improvement.

Most of them have never even went to the muggle world let alone let any muggles for them to needlessly slaughtering them for no reason. That is what is going to get them exposed to the muggle world, not muggleborns, Halcyon thought.

It’s been only but one day since he found out about his kidnapping and finding out his real parents are alive. It was just one day that fulfilled all his dreams since he was a boy. To have a family he could call his home and his parents were everything he could ask for and more. They were so caring and so loving, something he wanted all of his life to feel and he got that with his parents. Meeting them and truly getting to know his _athair_ and _màthair_ was one of the most astonishing feeling he has ever felt in his entire life, he felt like he could fly without a broom the happiness he feels.

I guess this was the Fates big apology for messing up with the Dursley’s. They’re forgiven for such a mistake, even if they don’t know it.

Halcyon was about to use the loo when he heard tapping at his window, he saw a flash of white feathers and cried, “Hedwig!”

Hedwig hooted indignantly thinking her master has forgotten about her. He may look different but he is still her little nestling from all those years ago.

Halcyon nods in understanding, the familiar bond between him and Hedwig is truly amazing. “No Girl, you know, I would never forget about you.”

“Hoot.” _(Oh really?)_

“Yes, I’m positive Hedwig, I’m sorry.”

“Hoot Hoot.” _(Then why did you leave me with those redheaded menaces all those days!)_

Halcyon sighs, “I know Hedwig, I promise not to do it again!”

“Hooot!” _(You better not nestling!)_

“Okay okay, give me the letter Ms. Bossy.”

_Ha **rry,**_

_**Give me the quill Ron!** _

_Okay Mione calm down.  
_

**_Where are you HARRY JAMES POTTER!_ **

_Yeah we were so worried about you, Harry.  
_

**_STOP IT RON!_ **

**_WHERE ARE YOU?!_ **

**_PLEASE LET US KNOW YOU’RE OKAY,_ **

**_WE WILL RESCUE YOU FROM THE DURSLEY’S_ **

**_JUST TELL US WHAT’S GOING ON!_ **

_What Mione said mate._

**_Hermione & _ ** _Ron  
_

Halcyon read the letter frowning, berating himself for not remembering to write in his diary about what has happened in the past day. He feels so bad now knowing Mione was probably freaking out about to call the Aurors or something.

He wrote a replay back through the charmed journals that they all have had since they were 12 years old.

**H: Guys, something big happened.**

_M: Thank Merlin Harry! You scared me!_

R: Yeah mate don't do that.

**H: Sorry guys but this is extremely important.**

_M: What is it?_

R: What Hermione said.

**H: I found out I was adopted.**

_M: Oh no Harry! I'm so sorry!_

R: That’s rough, mate.

**H: That’s not the only thing is that the Potters kidnapped me from my real parents and they were death eaters.**

R: WHAT?! THEY WERE DEATH EATER SCUM!?

_M: Are you sure, Harry?_

**H: Yes, Hermione, I have magical proof.**

_M: Are your parents alive?_

**H: Yeah, turns out I actually knew my parents my bearer and sire.**

_M: You have two male parents! Harry I read about that, it was so interesting._

R: So who are they?

**H: Don’t freak out okay?**

R: Fine, at least it’s not Snape.

_M: PROFESSOR SNAPE RON!_

**H: Well.. about that.**

R: NO! IT’S NOT THAT GREASY GIT!

**H: Ron, you better not talk about my mother that way!**

R: BUT HARRY!

**H: No but’s Ron. My name isn't even Harry, I don’t even want to be called that anymore.**

_M: Alright calm down, since Professor Snape is your bearer who is your sire?_

**H: Well, he’s an Auror..**

R: EW! NOT MAD-EYE!?

**H: Gross! No Ron!**

_M: Is it Kingsley?_

**H: Yes, thank you Mione.**

R: That means you look totally different! What do you look like mate?

**H: I have like light brown skin and my mothers eyes and look like my mum.**

R: EW YOU LOOK LIKE SNAPE!

**H: Ron! My mum was under a glamour, he doesn’t look anything like he does at school.**

_M: Really? Can we see you Harry?_

**H: Whenever you get permission from Mrs. Weasley to leave, you can Floo here to my mum and dads manor. The password is ‘familia supra omnes’**

R: Bye Harry!

**H: It’s not HARRY!**

_M: Harry, you didn’t tell us your real name._

**H: Oops. Sorry. Halcyon Leyus Shacklebolt-Prince**

_M: AWWW!_

R: That’s really pompous like ferret-faces name

_M: Hush Ron! It's a strong and elegent name._

**H: Thanks Mione! See you later guys.**

R: Bye mate!

Harry shut his shared diary and went to go downstairs but he got lost.

“Mipsy!” He calls his new personal house-elf.

“Yes young master?”

“Can you show me to the dining room?”

Mipsy nodded her head excitedly, “Yes sir!”

He walked through the long hallways seeing a portrait of his ancestors from thousands of years ago, since Living Vampires and Dhampirs are much more powerful than the typical Vampires and Dhampirs which can’t eat real food nor walk in sunlight nor procreate. They were considered abominations to the Living Vampires, it was hard to kill living vampiric species they were almost the true definition of immortal. Not much can kill them.

Living Vampires aren’t the Vampires that are prejudiced against the Ministry and Wizarding World but other vampires are. They are bloodthirsty and kill without remorse, it’s quite disgusting how uncouth they are, they make the whole vampiric species look bad with their barbaric ways. Thankfully the Ministry isn’t stupid enough to not know the difference between the two.

Many wizards today descend from Living Vampires or at least have a small quarter of vampiric blood in them. The Blacks, Princes, Zabini and Nott families are the very few Living Vampire species who didn’t stop getting creature inheritances from breeding too much with muggles and wizards instead of their own kind.

Not that there is anything wrong with mixing species, but if they keep on the Living Vampires are going to go extinct and then cease to exist.

That is Halcyon goals he want’s to change the Wizarding World for the better, he hopes he could do it one day.

Halcyon had such goals that would improve the Wizarding World forever, if he had better self-esteem, he would've known that he is going to improve the Wizarding World in a way that Rowena, Salazar, Godric and Helga did thousand of years ago.

He would be remembered for more than just being the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used 'Harry' again because everyone else doesn't know about the kidnapping of Harry! I felt like this is how their diary conversations would be like. I hope you enjoyed it. Like?Love?Hate?Dislike? It doesn't matter as long as you enjoyed reading it, even just to check it out. *FORESHADOWING!*


	6. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tired from school, writing and just staying up late in general that I didn't wake up until 13:04pm (1:04pm). Then I was busy today getting my hair done. Last night before I went to sleep multiple ideas were swirling around my head about the next chapters or chapter that I'm going to write about, so I wanted to incorporate those ideas, and some of the ideas that I thought of will not be in here a chapters to come, I don't want it extremely rushed plot.To make it up to you I will make this chapter longer than usual! xxx

* * *

  **August 2nd-10th, 2015**  
**Previous** **Word Count: 5042**  
**Edited Word Count: 5127**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
~This is Parseltongue~  
*This Chapter contain Irish  & Scottish Gaelic*  
  _**Changes: Chapter 6**_  
  


* * *

Mother Magic or what people used to call her, Hecate was not pleased with how her children were disrespecting her gifts she bestowed unto them.

At first she just disregarding it as ignorance on the part of her chosen children, but as time have passed on they have gotten more barbaric with her gift of magic. Not ever evolving from even a millennium ago. To many people are still stuck in the past that they’re never going to move on.

They way her children treat other children of magic is disgusting. They treat them like they aren’t people when she created them to be equal, all have the gift of magic. Even the muggles have the gift of magic, they aren’t able to manipulate the magic themselves but they still have it.

Also the matter of muggleborns, all wizards and witches started from muggleborns. Which doesn’t make sense to Hecate that they treat them like scum or how the muggle world treats race, sexuality and religion.

She created the Wizarding society so they would differ from the muggle world, with the crazy and needless wars and prejudice against things that the muggle world deems different. While the Wizarding world doesn’t regard race, sexuality or religion in a high standard and has never, they think blood is what makes the wizard.

She spoke with the Fates, they told her of child of hers that would be born and change the Wizarding society. He would bring way the ways of the Olde. Nowadays most Wizards whether pureblood, halfblood or muggleborn don’t have any idea about the Olde Ways.

They have changed traditions such as Yule to Christmas, Samhain to Halloween, Beltane to Easter, she is disappointed at how far her own children have fallen.

As the seventh month dies all but 16 years ago, she felt the child being born, she felt a burst of magic straight from her core, giving the new born babe some of her divine power unconsciously.

She hoped the Fates knew what they were doing, because he would be the greatest wizard to ever live or even the darkest wizard who could be the Wizarding World’s destruction, she look into the soul of the babes, his soul was pure. This gave her hope for the future of her most favored children.

* * *

Halcyon got confirmation from Ron and Hermione that they were allowed to come over but he didn’t inform his _máthair_ or _athair_.

He knew not to disturb his _máthair_ during his potion making because they were almost like his children, his mum values potions the same way he values helping people.

He went down to his _máthair_ potions lab and knocked on the door.

“Come in, Halcyon.”

Halcyon came in with a puppy dog face on trying to use all of his cuteness powers on his mother.

“Mummy.”

Severus smirks and leans back crossing his arms, raising his left eyebrow. “Yes?”

Seeing his mother was being fooled by the look he just dropped it and sighed. “Why did it work on you?”

“You can’t out Slytherin a Slytherin, angel. I know all the tricks in the book, I am after all the head of Slytherin house.”

Halcyon cursed vividly in his head, knowing his mother would give him a lecture and a scolding a kilometer wild if he ever spoke with such vulgar words. He still had phantom pains from the stinging hex on his bum from yesterday night.

He said it was unbefitting of a Slytherin and a Prince.

Although, they still didn’t tell Halcyon that they meant Prince literally instead of just the surname.

“Can Ron and Hermione come over?” Halcyon asked giving up the act instead of just going with the truth with usually works with his mum even before he knew it was his mum and he was just his professor.

Severus thought long and hard about it, he didn’t want his son to be lonely but the trouble those three get into when they are together is bewildering, it’s like trouble finds them wherever they go. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley would know what he was really like so he wondered if they would take him seriously as a professor, he had a reputation to uphold after all.

“Fine, go ask your father and if they have permission then yes they can come.”

Halcyon quickly kisses his mum on cheek and gives him a quick hug, “Thanks mum!”

Severus shakes his head exasperatingly. ‘Oh boy, I wonder what's going to happen with the infamous Golden Trio being in my manor.’ He thought slightly afraid of the mess they would make.

* * *

Halcyon went to the Ministry of Magic knowing his _máthair_ was serious about asking his _athair_.

He knowing the way to go since he was here last year for the disciplinary hearing when he was almost suspended because of the toad or Umbitch he liked to call her sending Dementors after him and he had to defend himself.

He got a pass to go into the M.O.M and went to the Aurors department without a care in the world. Halcyon spotting his father and ran up to him with several Aurors trying to stop the boy who just waltzed in here without permission.

Kingsley not packing attention to his surroundings, focusing on his paperwork didn’t see his son coming up to him or the flurry of Aurors chasing after him. They all stopped when he said the word ‘Dad’

“DAD!”

All the Aurors stopped dead in his tracks, not knowing that their Head Auror was a father since he was a private person.

"What are you doing here Halcyon?" Kingsley asked completely bewildered as to how his son got in here. Knowing it was better off not asking, he heard about his son’s adventures in Hogwarts and figured he used the same strategies.

Knowing they needed privacy, Kingsley started speaking in his son’s native language from his and his mates creature which he learned from Severus early in their relationship. Since privacy spells aren’t allowed unless it’s confidential information.

“Mom made me come here.” Halcyon said pouting.

“ _Cad a rinne tú_?” _(What did you do.)_ Kingsley asked.

“ _Athair, ní raibh mé aon rud a dhéanamh_.” _(Father, I did not do anything.)_

“ _Ansin, cén fáth go raibh do mháthair tú a seoladh chuig an Aireacht draíochta_?” _(Then why did your mother send you to the Ministry of Magic?)_

“ _Bhí mé a iarraidh le haghaidh cead a ligean Ron agus Hermione in ár mainéir chun fanacht._ ” _(I had to ask for permission to let Ron and Hermione in our manor to stay.)_

Kingsley already meeting Ron and Hermione last year when they were at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix knowing his son had good friends, he agreed to let them stay.

“Thank you _athair! agam grá duit_.” _(I love you)_

“And, I you, Halcyon.”

* * *

Hermione was brimming with excitement along with Ron, she hadn’t seen Harry, no, Halcyon, she has to get used to saying that. Since the leaving feast she was afraid of what was going to happen to Halcyon when he left home on the train, she saw Mr. Dursley looking more angry than usual. She was so angry with herself that she couldn’t help Halcyon knowing she made a promise that she wouldn’t interfere.

Halcyon had always said that everything happens for a reason, and he had a feeling that he wouldn’t see the Dursley’s anymore. She thought he was giving them false-hope when he was being 100% serious.

She was so grateful that Halcyon had finally got the family he deserved, The Weasley’s and her may be his pseudo-family but he never got the experience true family, she always wanted that for him.

“Ron!” She hollered at the top of her lungs putting Mrs. Weasley to shame.

“What ‘Mione?!” Ron yells back to Hermione with the same voice that never fails to get under her skin.

“It’s time to see Halcyon!” She replies back, looking at the diary where he confirmed that they were allowed to come to the manor that he now lives in.

“Who?” Ron asks dumbly forgetting that ‘Harry’ is ‘Halcyon’

“YOU IDIOT!”

Hermione annoyed just drags Ron to the floo, she grabs some floo powder and shouts “familia supra omnes” pushing Ron through the Floo Network.

She sighs, why does she have to do everything she thought.

“Boys.” She mutters under her breath with fond exasperation.

She follows after Ron saying the exact same words, making sure she doesn’t mess up. Remembering when Halcyon told her about his mishap and he ended up in Knockturn Alley.

* * *

Ron falling out the fireplace disgracefully not realising that Severus was right there when he heard the Floo Network activate.

“Blimey! This place is huge.” Ron exclaims with awe.

“Thank you Mr. Weasley.” Severus says with amusement detectable in his voice though most wouldn’t notice if they didn’t know Severus well enough.

Ron gasped looking at the man in front of him, he may not look like the greasy git he is used too at school but the voice doesn’t change at all.

“Snape!” Ron hissed knowing he couldn’t take points since they weren’t in school.

Ron didn’t hear Hermione coming from the Floo Network but Severus having all these years as a spy and being a Living Vampire with enhanced scent noticed immediately.

“PROFESSOR SNAPE RON!” She scolded for the second time today.

“Sorry ‘Mione” Ron said sheepishly.

“Hello Professor, may we see Halcyon?” Hermione asked politely, which is what Severus liked about Hermione, she knew how to act respectful unlike Weasley.

“Follow me.” Severus said curtly, swishing his robes behind his back traveling to his son's room.

They follow Professor Snape, looking around at the whole house with open-mouthed expressions. It was almost as magnificent as Hogwarts, while smaller it just as magical as Hogwarts. They aren’t even magical sensitive and still can sense the ancient wards and magic that is floating around the manor.

It was amazing, it felt stronger than Hogwarts herself which it probably was.

“Halcyon.” Snape said with voice full with love that they never heard before. Ron had never even considered that Snape was a person with feelings, not even thinking about how Severus would’ve felt having his newborn child snatched from his very arms at such a young age never knowing if his son was alive or dead.

It felt like cold water was thrown over his head, Ron knew he had to treat his Professor with much more respect that he has given him over the years.

“Professor, can I speak to you after this?” Ron ask to Severus.

Severus never hearing such respect in Mr. Weasley’s voice responded with an nod of affirmation knowing that it was important with such a tone of voice he asked him with.

Halcyon gets up from his four poster bed and goes to his door disabling the wards temporarily.

“Yes?” He replies not seeing Ron and Hermione behind his mother’s tall stature.

“I have found ⅔ of the Golden Trio.” Severus saying stoically to Halcyon.

“What?” Halcyon says not getting what he said until he processed the words again.

“RON! MIONE!” He yells running giving them a bone-crushing hug.

Both Ron and Hermione were startled since Halcyon isn’t used to giving public displays of affection or even touching people because he was so used to painful touches instead of affectionate ones.

They knew that Professor Snape and Kingsley were good for Halcyon not only being his parents but healing his emotional wounds that are invisible for the world, even for Ron and Hermione to see.

Hermione looked at Halcyon seeing the changes that did him a whole lot of good. He actually looked secure and happy in his body for the first time that she had ever saw him. She knew it was a side-effect of long-term glamours it affects your mind mentally because you’re really not in your right skin. He was practically glowing with happiness that she had never seen before. He doesn’t look the malnourished and underweight boy that she knew for all those years since they started Hogwarts, he was healthy with muscles, not big ones but muscles that indicate he works out and takes care of his body.

Although she doesn’t know why he is so short, not knowing he is a submissive creature. Since Kingsley and Professor Snape was relatively tall people even with Professor Snape being a bearer who usually have height that is lower and exactly at the average of a male wizard.

Ron, not thinking about what he was saying insensitively said, “Tough luck mate, you’re still as short as first year girls.”

Hermione and Ron waiting for the explosion that didn’t come surprisingly. Halcyon was always sensitive about his height because it was the Dursley’s fault he was that short or so he thought.

What they didn’t know was he wasn’t anymore, knowing that his height doesn’t contribute to the Dursley’s malnutrition but to his status as a powerful submissive creature and he is proud of his mother’s heritage that was bestowed unto him.

Instead he laughed freely and happily, they were surprised at this because they never truly heard Halcyon laugh before. Well not like that anyway, they have heard all the years they’ve known him was the forced laugh that if they didn’t know Halcyon like the back of their hands they would of been convinced it was real also.

But they knew Halcyon and knew that this was pure unadulterated happiness that they never had seen in Halcyon. No matter what they did, they couldn’t get him to feel true happiness, maybe temporarily but that’s what they always wanted for Halcyon was happiness and a family he could call his own.

They mouthed ‘thank you’ to Professor Snape, he knowing exactly what they were thanking him for. He may not have liked ‘Potter’ but he knew as a spy that he was putting on an act, he was truly surprised seeing his own son happy knowing he had never seen it.

His creature and himself were satisfied that they could heal their Childe back to what he should of had all those years ago if he wasn’t taken harshly from them.

* * *

Ron and Halcyon spend the rest of the evening playing Quidditch in his private Quidditch field, there was Muggle-Repelling Charms all around the manor so they didn’t have any worries of exposing the Wizarding World like they almost did in second year if it weren’t for the memory charm.

Hermione however spend most of the time in the Prince library, it was bigger than Hogwarts library which Hermione almost read every single one of the books there after five years at Hogwarts.

Hermione looked around and saw a plethora of books about Vampires and she began to be suspicious, this wasn’t one big coincidence. She may not be one to listen to rumours in the grape vine at Hogwarts but it’s very obvious that Professor Snape is some kind of creature even if it’s not a vampire.

She picked up a book that said ‘Living Vampires’ which she surprisingly never heard of before.

_Living Vampires & Living Dhampirs or (Baobhan sidhe) _

_Written by: Arcturus Black, Dominant Baobhan sidhe_

**_This book is self-updating so whatever you read is current._ **

_The Baobhan sidhe are the original version of Vampires that are heard of today and that are apart of the myths. They Baobhan sidhe were made from the procreation of Dark Veela and Light Veela, although made from the procreation of Veelas, they are nothing like the typical Veela’s that are known today. That is why Living Vampires and Dhampirs even without the knowledge of their creature heritage they do not feel any effect of the Veela allure._

_They are born with the ability to speak Scottish and Irish Gaelic but it isn’t active knowledge unless it is taught until the age of 16 years old when the creature inside is old enough to mate._

_The Baobhan sidhe are a species that are ruled by a monarchy which is passed down by the line of succession. The Baobhan sidhe have long lives so a family tends to rule for a millennium or so, if they aren’t defeated by another more powerful bloodline. The current ruling family are the Prince’s known in the Wizarding World as the ‘Snape’s’ as a cover, the crown King and Queen and Pure Dominant Living Vampire Tobias and Pure Submissive Living Vampire Eadric Prince, crown prince and also submissive is Severus Tobias Prince. The prince of the Baobhan sidhe who is a Dhampir Submissive is Halcyon Leyus Shacklebolt-Prince._

_The Baobhan sidhe which translates to loosely to ‘Vampire’ or ‘Blood sucker’ in Scottish Gaelic are a powerful species of magical creature. Although they’re not a rare breed of magical creature yet it’s completely possible they will become rare if the offspring of pure Baobhan sidhe keep mating with human wizards and muggles._

_The populace of the Baobhan sidhe are pretty high as of the twenty-first century. Since the Living Vampire/Dhampirs aren’t known to die easily, it’s really hard to kill them so the population continues to grow._

_While not considered light creatures, they are more considered the grey but could be considered light creatures because they were born of a light and a dark creature respectively._

_Worldwide there are about 2,000,000 million Baobhan sidhe all around the world._

_There are two different kinds of Living Vampires, the submissive and the dominant (Also known as Alpha and Omega). Although the submissive are usually considered weaker in other creatures, the submissive Baobhan sidhe are much stronger than the dominant and are much more aggressive when it comes to their mates and children. All of the Living Vampire population is male both submissive and dominant, there has never been a record of a girl Baobhan sidhe._

_While the name ‘Submissive’ seems to mean meek, and weak-willed the Baobhan sidhe submissive are anything but, they are stubborn, strong willed and all around spitfires, they are possessive and territorial over there mates just like the Dominant Baobhan sidhe._

_The Submissive Living Vampires and Dhampirs have wings that are under their skin but doesn’t sprout until in the presence of their mates for the first time after their creature inheritance at sixteen years old. The wings are resistant to any light or dark spell including the three unforgivables even though unforgivables cannot kill Living Vampires/Dhampirs it could kill the undeveloped fetus if hit directly in that spot which is why the wings are there. They have poison claws that only appear during the submissive first pregnancy and disappear under the skin afterwards but are still there if they feel threatened they will appear, that’s how submissive know they are pregnancy even if they don’t show any signs. The poison claws have the same properties as Basilisk venom and can kill within seconds without the aid of Phoenix tears. The extra appendages have to do with the time when they are going to have children, they are very possessive and caring over their children._

_The Dominant Living Vampires and Dhampir Baobhan sidhe are about 20 times more possessive and territorial over their mates then the Submissive._

_Although they have the name ‘Living Vampires/Dhampirs or Baobhan sidhe’ they do not drink blood unless it’s an emergency. Blood to a Living Vampire is like a healing potion to a human Wizard although they already have regenerative properties that heal on spot when they are injured. This is only a caution that is used when a Baobhan sidhe is near death which is also very rare, if taken seconds after death occurs it can revive the Baobhan sidhe. Other than that they have no cravings for blood and taste blood the same way humans do, copper-like and not pleasant at all._

_Pure Baobhan sidhe Submissives are known to reach the height of 6’0 and no higher but the Dhampir Baobhan sidhe are only known to reach 5’5 or even lower because of the Wizarding or Muggle blood that is in their veins even with two tall parents will the Submissives be shorter than average._

_Pure and Dhampir Baobhan sidhe Dominants can reach the heights from the lowest being 6’0 and the tallest being 7’0 tall on record._

_The Baobhan sidhe have destined mates that are chosen by the Fates themselves, although destined and no matter whether witch, wizard or creature cannot resist the pull of the bond, it is not an easy ‘fall in love’ in two seconds kind of bond, it is simply not possible. They fall in love naturally, although a bit faster though the usual wizard or muggle. The submissive feels the need to be courted or they would not mate with the dominant, the courting period will last for two months._

_The pregnancy of the submissive bearers only last 6 months due to the fact that Living Vampires and Dhampirs grow faster than the usual muggle or wizard. During the pregnancy the bearer will want foods that are rich in iron, calcium and vitamin C and D. It is near impossible for children of creature bearers to be aborted because it goes against the creatures nature and the submissive nature to kill an unborn fetus. And if a Submissives child get taken away VIA unwilling adoption or kidnapping the bearer will not be able to have children until that child is found. The creature inside makes the submissive temporarily infertile punishing them for losing their Childe or Children._

_The Submissives and Dominants are fertile until they reach 1,000 years old, some are known to have up to 10-25 children in the maximum span of 200 years if they so wish. This is a defense mechanism in the creatures so they wouldn’t have any risk of going extinct._

_There aren’t any known ways to kill a Living Vampire, they aren’t ‘allergic’ to the sun, garlic, crosses, holy water, anything of the myth. A stake in the heart and beheading cannot kill them either or The Killing Curse, it may weaken them but doesn’t kill them._

_Contrary to popular belief, Living Vampires and Werewolves aren’t enemies, they tend to get along very well and some are known to mate with each other creating Wolf-Vampire Hybrids._

_Living Vampires are the only creatures that can be around werewolves during the transition and when they are in wolf-form. Living Vampires and Dhampirs are beast speakers that can speak to any type of lycanthrope, centaur, thestral, mermaids, unicorns, trolls, phoenix, sphinx and lots of more magical creatures. They cannot speak to non-magical animals because the trait resides in magical creatures, and magical creatures only._

_The current Living Vampire/Dhampir families in United Kingdom is the Notts, Zabini’s, Princes, Blacks and Lovegoods._

Hermione was doing reading the book and she sat in absolute awe, she loved learning new things but learning your bestfriend is an ACTUAL prince? That tops the cake. She is betting that Halcyon doesn’t even know because he would of informed them already, he wouldn’t of been able to shut up about it.

The sat the book on the desk and ran out to the Quidditch field so she could show Halcyon and Ron what she had found.

“HALCYON AND RON, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!” She shouts so they could hear her from how high they were in the sky.

“Coming ‘Mione” Halcyon calm voice said zooming down to the ground and getting off the broom with Ron.

“So what is it?” Halcyon asks curiously hearing the urgency in her voice, which is what she usual got when she read something new and wanted to tell them.

“I found something so important, and yes I know you’re a Submissive Dhampir.”

“WHAT?! YOU’RE A DHAMPIR?! THAT’S SO AWESOME MATE, I HEARD THEY’RE REALLY POWERFUL.” Ron shouts unnecessarily.

Halcyon winced, his enhanced hearing made Ron’s normal yelling feel like his eardrums are bleeding, “RON! we are right here, my eardrums are going to burst.”

“Oops, sorry mate.”

“Follow me!” Hermione said motioning them to follow her to the library to communicate her findings.

They walk into the library to see a black book that looks fairly knew which they doubt since it’s probably under a preservation charm. Hermione opens the book and shows Halcyon everything that she read about knowing he would be intrigued.

Halcyon looks down reading the book. He read a lot faster as a Dhampir because he can process the words much easier and quicker, although it’s not eidetic memory, vampires do have memory that last for years longer than the usual persons does.

“I’M A PRINCE?!”

Ron having not read the book looked at Halcyon puzzled. “Of course you’re a prince mate, it’s your surname.”

“No, Ron, I am an ACTUAL PRINCE!”

“No way, let me see.”

Ron reads it and gasped in surprised, he knew about Living Vampires but he didn’t know this much. This information is only privy to those who are actual of the species, they are a secretive species.

Ron, not jealous like most people would expect him to be, he got over the jealousy after fourth year knowing that Halcyon wanted everything he had. He may not be rich in regards of money but he was rich with family and love, it was nothing else he wanted more.

“I’m happy for you mate, this is awesome.” Ron said patting his best-friend on the shoulder.

“Thanks Ron.”

“Yeah yeah, it’s nothing.” Ron getting uncomfortable with the emotional talk.

“So what are you going to do now about the information now Halcyon?” Hermione asked baffled that he didn’t freak out like he usually did when someone kept secrets from him.

She didn’t know that he was under the influence of compulsions which prevented him from thinking logically and rationally.

Halcyon smirked in a devious way reminding them that he is the child of two Slytherins and was supposed to be a Slytherin himself, “One word, blackmail. I will use this information for future reference when they decide to tell me, I know they didn’t tell me because they didn’t want to overwhelm me, we’ve only been reunited just two days ago.”

Spoken like a true Slytherin, Salazar would be proud.

Suddenly Mipsy popped up in the room, “Dinner bes ready young master, Wheezy and miss Hermy Grangy.” she says butchering Ron and Hermione name extremely.

“Thank you Mipsy.”

She nodded happily and popped away, happy she has a nice young master.

They went down to eat to the dining room to eat, falling asleep right at the table from being up for so long without any food. Severus floated them to his son’s room and tucked them in. Going downstairs waiting for his mate to come home safely.

* * *

Hermione and Ron stayed over at the Prince Manor for eight days before Severus and Kingsley gotten a call from Albus knowing it’s important, they hoped it wasn’t Voldemort, he has been quiet lately.

Dumbledore was sitting at the Headquarters with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black when he called every single active order member knowing that they needed to be informed about the recent information that he learned about the Potters.

Aberforth, Arabella, Mundungus, Alastor, Hestia, Minerva, Kingsley, Severus, Nymphadora, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Molly Weasley all appeared within seconds of the call knowing that it was rare for a meeting this summer with Voldemort being practically inactive for the past few months since The Battle at DOM.

“What is it Albus? Has something happened to Harry?” Molly, ever the Mother Hen responded hysterically thinking something happened to her son of her heart.

Albus smiled benevolently calming Molly instantly in his peaceful presence, “No, my dear, he is quite safe. He is no longer at the Dursley’s. This is the meeting of what I wanted to talk about, some news I hesitate to inform you all about.”

The room suddenly had shouts coming from everyone in the room except Severus and Kingsley knowing what Albus was going to talk about.

“CALM DOWN!” Albus shouted which he does rarely.

“I will tell you if you all would calm down, this is serious news.”

The room had mutters of ‘okay’s’ going around, Albus had taken this as a sign to continue.

“Did anyone in this room know Kingsley and Severus were together?”

There were gasp from everyone in the room, Sirius the loudest, he always thought that Severus was after Lily. That’s why he ganged up on Severus with James.

“No, I guess not, they’re both private people, they’ve been together for almost 20 years.”

No one had expected that, but they still didn’t know where Albus was going with this.

“They both had a son by the name of Halcyon who is now 16 years old. when he was kidnapped at just a week old. We just finally found out what happened to him and who kidnapped Halcyon just two weeks ago.”

Molly had tears in her eyes thinking about anyone ever taking her children, ‘Oh poor boys.’ she thought sadly.

“The kidnappers were undercover death eaters who were in the order by the name of James and Lily Potter.”

A series of “WHAT?” “IMPOSSIBLE” “LIES” spread through the whole room.

“It is very much true, the goblins had shown proof.”

They all had no protest against that, Goblin magic can do a lot of which Wizarding magic couldn’t do, if a Goblin said it was true, then it was.

“Why would they do something like to a child? Poor Harry!” Sirius exclaimed, sad about what happened to his godson, he doesn’t care if the child isn’t James and Lily’s. He is still his godson and will always be no matter what.

“Halcyon, not Harry. He gets extremely angry at the name now because of knowing who named him and took him from his biological parents.” Severus said to the mutt.

“Sorry, Halcyon.” Sirius said sheepishly.

This information had shocked them too the core, they don’t know how someone could do that to a defenseless child. They were so anger at such actions, this will be known. No one should ever be the martyr of your own death when you were as bad as Voldemort, even Voldemort has never did any to children.

They all had the same thought in their minds. “How could they?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Am I forgiven? lol** This took me hours to write (with breaks), I've was writing it from 19:00 (7:00pm (12/19) to 2am (12/20)  
>  I almost stopped writing because it deleted all my work that I wrote and it was a lot, thankfully I already saved most of it but some I was writing and it deleted..It even deleted this note..I was so mad I almost cried―What I write after "They knew that Professor Snape and Kingsley were good for Halcyon not only being his parents but healing his emotional wounds that are invisible for the world, even for Ron and Hermione to see." is close to what I wrote originally, I just added more onto it. Although I don't have eidetic memory, it is my story so I did remember what I wrote and It's like the new and improved version after that because I like the version I rewrote better. ―Don't shoot me if the gaelic words aren't correct~ sorry―I found about 3-5 or so spelling mistakes and corrected them, if you see anymore let me know―I don't use the 'z' like Americans do but 's' in words such as realised and apologised to name some―Like?Love?Dislike?Hate?―Outstanding [O], Exceeds Expectations [E], Acceptable [A], Poor [P], Dreadful [D] or Troll [T]?


	7. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get inside the mind of Halcyon's mate....Draco discovers something he never expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you figure out who it is? He is going to be the image of Gaspard Ulliel.

* * *

  **August 11th, 2015**  
  **Previous** **Word Count: 2234**  
**Edited Word Count: 2256**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
~This is Parseltongue~  
*This Chapter contains Latin  & Scottish Gaelic*  
  _Who are you?_ : Chapter 7  
  


* * *

He was sitting on his bed looking around at his destroyed room, he only a month since his inheritance is still dealing with enhanced emotions predominantly aggressiveness and anger. His desire to mate, but not knowing who his mate was hanging over his head. A constant need to have a strong submissive who could give him strong and powerful children are constant thoughts that are being badgered in his mind by his creature.

His father’s repeated reassurances aren’t comforting knowing that his father wants him to be a Death Eater to a hypocritical insane Dark Lord.

How far have purebloods fallen that they bow down to a snake-faced man that couldn’t even be considered human. He doesn’t have any kind of sanity left in his mind, even Bellatrix isn’t even that mad.

The Dark Lord is what the muggles call ‘bat-shit crazy.’

He would rather give up his magic then serve someone like that.

He had too much pride to go to Dumbledore asking for sanctuary, although he knew he should just swallow his pride.

He didn’t want to be the outcast of the Slytherin house, the Slytherins may think of each other as family but they could be vicious against the traitors of the cause.

Most Slytherins are against the Dark Lord but there are still some sympathizers who have parents who are Death Eaters, them also planning on becoming future DE’s. Although it isn’t a known opinion loads of Slytherins are against the dark cause, not dark magic itself but what the dark sect of the Wizarding World now represents is revolting.

So many purebloods, halfbloods and muggleborns have forgot what magic was about, his family is one of the rare practitioners of the ways of the Olde. Even practicing the Olde Ways are considered ‘Dark’ by the Ministry of Magic, which is why people have to do it in secret and it’s hardly known.

Everything that doesn’t suit the Ministry of Magic they are quick to label as dark, but who was he? Just a simple Slytherin student, a nobody.

Hell, barely even Slytherins notice him. His head was always in a book, he is considered the ‘Ravenclaw-Slytherin’ amongst his peers. He may not be a Ravenclaw but he values knowledge, he knows knowledge is power. In the Slytherin house power is everything, which is why Malfoy is the Slytherin prince, his father has the most influence being the Dark Lord’s right hand man and he has the Minister eating out the back of his hand.

He hated that people who had a voice and a hand in changing this world doesn’t, they just keep it the same.

He ran a hand through his shoulder length before sighing heavily, such thoughts could get him killed.

Without warning, his hand went straight to his chest exactly where his heart was, it felt like a rubber band was constricting his heart.

_‘Mo shíorghrá .. á breithe ... (My eternal love birthday)’_ His creature whispered in his head.

His mate had come into his inheritance, he was practically jumping in joy.

He became dejected after the mini celebration because he had no idea who it was, there were many Living Vampires/Dhampirs in the UK.

_‘Halcyon....’_ His creature said in a whispery voice.

“Halcyon?” He questions out loud to nobody in particular, the name is ringing a bell, he may have read the name somewhere.

He knows almost every single student’s name at Hogwarts going into the sixth year like him, he had never heard someone named ‘Halcyon’, the name was very rare. Since his mate just came into his inheritance, he was sixteen years old.

He hoped his mate was going to Hogwarts this year, he didn’t know if he would survive if he didn't.

* * *

Halcyon was brimming with excitement as he was getting dressed to leave for Diagon Alley.

It has been so long for him to walk around without being recognized for a scar that wasn’t even real, for the temporary defeat of Voldemort which he had no hand in. All he ever got was pointing and whispering behind his back whether good or bad, you never get used to it. The constant feeling trying to shape yourself in the way people think you are, ‘The Boy-Who-Lived’, ‘The Savior’, everything that Halcyon wasn’t. He was just a teenager boy who is learning to get around in the world and learn to be a great person and wizard. The Wizarding public put some much expectations on one boys shoulders, he still doesn’t know how he dealt with it before, now that he doesn’t have to deal with it anymore.

They never once lived life in his shoes, they wouldn’t last a day with the constant public scrutiny.

With being the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ he had to chose his friends carefully, he didn’t know who was being his friend for the fame or just wanted to know ‘Just Halcyon’. That’s why he was so glad to have true friends like Ron and Hermione, also Neville and Luna.

They may not be the most conventional people in the world, people view Neville as the ‘squib’ who was lucky to get into Hogwarts, when Neville was truly powerful in his own right. He just wasn’t using the right wand, like Ollivander said ‘the wand chooses the Wizard.’ you can’t use just any ole wand to channel your magic and expect it to work perfectly fine.

Luna, who is viewed as ‘Looney’ when she was anything but. They bully her just for the simple reasons that she is different, she sees the world in a completely different light than ordinary wizards and people don’t understand that. She is magically sensitive which means she could sense things that normal wizards could not, she can hear whispers in the wind from the creatures that she tells people about but no one understands they are real.

No one ever gives anybody a chance, they’re so quick to judge something they don’t understand.

The Magical world is so like the Muggle world in that regard, just a different way, the muggle world judges on race, religion and sexuality while the Wizarding World judges on blood status.

They are two sides of the same coin.

His mother and father along with Professor Dumbledore agreed that he was going to stay at Hogwarts just as ‘Halcyon’ without informing people he was once Harry Potter. He wanted to be just a student for once in his life, to get the grades he wants, do the things he wants, without being pressured into being the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ someone who didn’t exist but people expected it of him. He may like Quidditch but it isn’t the like that ‘Harry Potter’ displays to the public. He more likes flying rather than Quidditch itself, the feeling of freedom that he only gets in the air is the only reason why he plays Quidditch.

He was ripped from his musing when he heard Hermione and Ron fighting downstairs as usual, he doesn’t know why they don’t just kiss and make-up. It’s so obvious that they’re made for each other, a blind person could see it.

The unresolved sexual tension, it was so palpable you could cut it with a knife.

“Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger”

Halcyon heard his mother speaking with the unique baritone that he only has. Halcyon has never heard someone with such a distinctive voice, he’s jealous of it.

“If you don’t stop this mindless drivel, I will show you why I am in the Dark Lord’s inner circle.”

Halcyon was already down stairs by then finally done getting dressed and being stuck in his thoughts when he saw his friends face pale, which for Ron is a huge feat.

Halcyon knew his father wasn’t serious, it wasn’t in his nature to hurt children. He may be harsh on children during potions but potions are extremely dangerous and you could die from a mistake just like Luna’s mum did.

“Ready to go?” Halcyon asked the pair.

They quickly agreed frightened feeling true fear that even Voldemort doesn’t instill into them for the first time in there lives, not even knowing Severus wasn’t even serious. It was quite funny to Halcyon seeing the panic in their eyes.

* * *

The trio were buying new books for the up and coming school year about to head for Honeydukes for some sweets when Draco Malfoy came up to them and began taunting in his usual pompous and annoying way.

“Well if it isn’t Mudblood and the Weasel, who is this here? Where is Saint Potter at?” Draco sneers at them.

Halcyon turns around and narrows his eyes, ferret-face always seems to get on his nerves, even if he was his cousin. He knows it’s an act that his cousin has to put up in public but it’s annoying as hell and he just isn’t in the mood for such childishness right now.

“ _Draconis_.” Halcyon said in a silky smooth voice with the remnant of his mother.

Draco was startled, no one except people in his family calls him that name. Everyone just assumes his name is ‘Draco’ so that’s what they call him. He is disgruntled that some random boy knows his name.

He flushed a violent red.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FULL FIRST NAME!” Draco shouted drawing attention to them, leaving all the decorum that he was taught since he was a child and throwing it out of the window.

“Look at me.” Halcyon says sharply.

Draco looked at him eyes widening more and more as he took in more of the boys features, people might not be able to see the resemblance but he could. He looked just like his uncle Sev except with a different skin colour, he thought back to a memory he had years ago when he saw a picture of he being one month old sitting next to his day old cousin.

“Halcyon?” He says in disbelief and a bit of happiness in his eyes that he was quick to mask.

Malfoy’s don’t feel emotions after all, at least that’s what they want people to think.

Ever since Draco was a child he would sleep with the picture of his younger cousin next to his bed, knowing exactly what happened to him. His parents didn’t sugarcoat what happened like most parents would, they told him straight. They always promised that they would find him one day, he was waiting for years for that to happen and he’s right here in face. He want’s to hug Halcyon so bad knowing his uncle Sev could be happy again.

He would never ruin the reputation that his father upheld just for emotions, it’s unbefitting of a Malfoy.

Instead he drags Halcyon over to a corner and wandlessly puts up a privacy spell.

“How did they find you?”

Halcyon smirked looking at Draco. “I was right under their noses.”

Draco’s eyebrows crinkle in confusion until clarity dawned on him. “You were at Hogwarts? Who were you before?”

“That’s for me to know, and you too find out _Draconis_.”

Draco grabs the smaller boy into a tight hug, waiting for this moment for all his life.

Halcyon immediately becomes stiff not expecting this from the ‘Ice prince of Slytherin’, he was always quick to judge Draco when he was younger, he never got to get the know the real Draco.

“I’m so glad they found you.” Draco whispers against Halcyon head.

“You know, I always dreamed about meeting you, even when I was just a five year old boy. You are my little cousin, I will always protect you, okay?”

Halcyon nods not knowing what else to do or say, this is a complete game changer. He guessed he shouldn’t judge on their behavior when they were eleven years old also with the public mask he has to put up for the public, he was no better than the crazy ‘Potter fans’ if he were to judge on first impression.

“You’re forgiven.” Halcyon says, not even saying what Draco needed forgiveness for.

“For what?” Draco asked bewildered at the change of subject.

“For all the years you taunted me at Hogwarts, _Malfoy_.” Halcyon said emphasising the ‘Malfoy’ so he would get who his previous identity was.

Even on a different face, Halcyon had always been the same.

“Merlin’s balls! Potter?!”

Halcyon sneers hearing such is nauseating surname that he loathes to ever admit he was once proud of.

“NEVER CALL ME THAT!” He roared animalistic, fury pouring off him with waves.

“Calm down, why did you react so badly?”

Halcyon hissed in the remnants of a snake that was agitated. “The Potters stole me from my _màthair_ and _athair_!”

Draco’s jaw dropped, he just assumed they found him when he got kidnapped. Everyone is always singing the praises of the Potters. It gets quite annoying after a while, they were like the epitome of ‘Light’ wizards, it had gotten old really fast. Draco smirked, they will fall in the eyes of the public with the help of his father.

They will not get the last laugh, after all the unofficial motto of the prince family is, _Amare et tueri familiam tuam_. _(To love and protect thy family)_

“Don’t worry, _co-ogha_ (cousin), we will get revenge.”

Draco and Halcyon smirked darkly, if you had seen it you would’ve thought you were in the presence of what the muggles call the ‘Antichrist’

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler, kind of, I don't want to stay in the month of August for too long because I want my story to continue on a faster note, I'm getting kinda blocked staying in August so I'm going to move on to September (finally! amiright?) Outstanding [O], Exceeds Expectations [E], Acceptable [A], Poor [P], Dreadful [D] or Troll [T]?


	8. Back to Hogwarts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hogwarts, we find out who Halcyon's mate is.

* * *

  **September 1st, 2015**  
**Previous Word Count: 2719**  
**Edited Word Count: 2801**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
_‘This is beast speak/creature speak’_  
~This is Parseltongue~  
_Back to Hogwarts!: Chapter 8_

** **

* * *

It was the day to return back to Hogwarts, his first home.

Everything was packed and ready to go, Ron and Hermione stayed over at Prince manor all summer, just to make sure he was okay. Not only with having his life being flipped upside down but finally truly healing from all the abuse that he suffered from the Dursley’s.

He may not have been immensely affected by the Dursley’s physical and emotional torture, some of the words leave an imprint on your psyche that you can never forget. No matter how hard you try, you always consider, what if what they said was true?

To know the love of parents, it soothed his heart of all the past hurts he suffered, like they weren’t never there.

Is this what Ron and Hermione felt?

He would never want to get rid of it, he would give his magic and all of his fortune just to have his parents by his side for the rest of his life, feeling the love he never got the experience before.

* * *

Halcyon got up early taking another shower to counteract the one he took only but last night. He felt the uncontrollable need to look his absolute best, he read about this before, it’s Mother Hecate warning them that they would meet their destined mate soon, you have to make the best impression.

Even if it wasn’t for his mate he would of looked his best, he was a Prince for Merlin’s sake, not only in name but in title. He would be representing his whole family even unknowingly.

He would make them proud, well even more than he already did according to his mum and dad.

He was finally excited to go to school for the first time in a long time, he hadn’t felt this excited since he started nursery school when he could get away from the Dursley’s. He was soon faced with the reality he even wasn’t able to be himself at school, with the accidental magic and being in the same school as Dudley. He could never excel in school without getting his very soul beaten out of his body for punishment, being smarter than their precious ‘Dudders.’

They disgusted him to his very core.

He could finally go to Hogwarts and be a typical student, he could get the grades he wanted and make the friends he wanted without fear of false companionship just for his fame or fortune.

“Come on, Halcyon!” Hermione yelled not seeing him come downstairs anytime soon, they had to be at Kings Cross very soon.

“Coming!” He called back with a happy tone in his voice, something Hermione had never heard from him when he had to go back to Hogwarts.

Since Halcyon still―even after the creature inheritance―doesn’t react well to magical ways of travel, they used the car that they did even know Severus had.

The ride to King’s Cross Station was a comfortable silence, they were basking in the silence knowing they wouldn’t have it much longer when they get to Hogwarts. It’s always so loud, even in the Gryffindor Common Room, they were so rowdy. While Ron isn’t bothered, it bothers both Halcyon and Hermione, knowing they aren’t in there rightful house.

Hermione in her first year wanted so much to fit in with everyone in a way she never did, she quickly persuaded the hat similar to Halcyon did to put her in Gryffindor, she may have some Gryffindor qualities, she belongs in Ravenclaw.

The Sorting Hat has a fatal flaw, it sorts the children based on their personalities when they are eleven years old not ever sorting them again. During that age they are discovering who they are and it just judges them on how they were when they are eleven, even though your maturity and experience―which goes head to head―grows with age.

So much that Halcyon wanted to change with the Wizarding World starting with Hogwarts first, education is most important, without education it spawns ignorance. Ignorance may be bliss but in the world they live in it’s not tolerated.

No one can afford to be ignorant, it could very well be their lives.

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Halcyon having no need to haul their stuff like previous years having Severus shrink all of their belongings, they disappear in the crowd in a flurry of activity.

He told them to go without him because he saw a confused little muggleborn girl and he knew exactly how that felt, he had Mrs. Weasley, the little girl however did not. Something about her screamed déjà vu, to him it was his magic recognizing her as someone similar to him; having the same experiences.

He knew exactly what that meant, he had a grim expression his face.

Everything about the little girl screamed helpless, frightened and it played at his heartstrings as someone who experienced this before and a submissive creature.

He walked over to the little girl and learned down, he didn’t have to lean down much he was already pretty short for his age and gender.

“You okay princess?”

She looked up seeing a boy who look very much older than her but had the same skin colour as her, when she looked at her family they were all different from her all had light and fair skin while she had brown skin. She really thought she was a freak because of this, her family never letting her out of the house not once in her life. Her family always said to not talk to strangers but she knew he was kind something about him screamed kindness and understanding. She went with her instincts that has never failed her and answered him.

“No, I can’t find it.”

He nodded in understanding, the girl recognized him as another magical being. She must be magically sensitive; a truth gift from Mother Hecate.

“You can come with me princess, I know what platform you’re talking about. I go to the same school, come along darling.” He grabbed her small hand and wandlessly moved her trolley with a disillusionment charm so muggles wouldn’t see what he was doing.

They had finally reached the barrier, to the little girl it looked like a brick wall but she could sense something behind it, she didn’t quite know what it was.

“You see that right there?” He says softly, making sure not to scare the girl more than she was.

“It’s a magical secret, you can’t tell anyone. This is where you would walk right through and you will find a pretty red train okay?”

She nodded a little frightened but something about him screamed ‘trust him.’

“I will show you first okay? Stay right there.” Halcyon said to the little girl who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

He walked through the barrier with practiced ease, having done this so many times.

The little girl saw him disappear into the wall and was shocked; she gasped loudly.

Her heart was pounding with fear and anticipation, she walked through with the amount of bravery that she never knew she had. On the other side she saw the same boy standing there with a proud smile on his face, it made her feel warm. No one has ever smiled at her liked that, it was always frowns of disappointment and harsh words, she was going to like it here.

She looked around with awe seeing a big scarlet train with loads of people all around with their families, pets and trolleys just like hers. She finally found somewhere she belonged, where she wasn’t a freak like she was always told.

Halcyon knowing exactly what she was thinking about looked at her knowingly and held her hand bringing her to the train, he gave her a couple galleons for sweets knowing she doesn’t have any only being a muggleborn an abused one at that.

“If anyone gives you trouble, find me. My name is Halcyon, what’s yours?”

“Honor.”

He leaned down and kissed her hand like a true gentlemen, she giggled loudly.

“Nice to meet you my Lady, I have to go to meet my friends but remember. I will always be here, I know what it’s like to live with people who don’t want you, I’ll see you on the other side princess Honor.”

He smiled brightly sending a wave of warmth into her heart, she was so happy to be here.

She finally found a home.

* * *

He sat on the train bored out of his mind, he was listening to the irritating boasting of Malfoy talking about his cousin is coming this year.

He really didn’t need another pointy faced, albino looking person in the Slytherin house, Malfoy ego was big enough for the whole Slytherin house which was saying a lot.

Agitated that he could sense his mate but didn’t know who he was or where he was at was getting to him.

He breathed a heavy sigh scrubbing his face.

He couldn’t stand the constant nonsense of the Slytherin house, it was the house of the bullies, the house of the ‘Dark Wizards’, everyone is judged to be evil just because you’re sorted into a house.

A house, at eleven at that.

What is wrong with people?

He hoped he met his mate soon so he could begin the courting, maybe he can find something to live for again. He is drowning in the constant pressures of his father and his own creature.

He knew his mate was the one that was perfect for him, made for him but he felt intimidated which is odd for a dominant, his mate had to be someone important or someone of great power to for a submissive to intimidate a dominant.

A submissive is not weak by any means but dominants are never intimidated by their mates, it’s usually the other way around.

“...Halcyon is going to be coming in here soon.”

He perked up when he heard the word ‘Halcyon’ knowing that name isn’t common nor was this a coincidence. He groaned deeply in his mind when reality hit him in his face with a bludger, he was mated to a _Malfoy_?!

**_A POMPOUS, POINTY-FACED, ALBINO, PALE AS SNOW, ARROGANT, SMUG, MALFOY?!_ **

He thought angrily not even taking in the possibility of his mother’s side, the Blacks. They are an extension of the Prince family.

* * *

Halcyon moved through different compartments going towards the Slytherin territory.

He hated this part about Slytherin, you always had to mask your feelings. You become a shell of the person that you really are just too perfect an image that was perfectly created 1,000 years ago.

He caught a scent that smells heavenly too him, _‘Mate…’_

‘Mate? He’s a Slytherin? Well that was convenient.’

He walked into the compartment with many protest coming from the Slytherin’s inside seeing as someone is invading their territory. He looked over all the people that were in here, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson.

Last of all, his delicious mate.

Theodore Nott.

He was gorgeous, he didn’t seem to notice him too engrossed in his book. Halcyon saw tension in his body and just wanted to soothe him of all of his hurt and take his problems away.

Knowing that he was the son of a Death Eater was difficult, he didn’t know Theodore’s stance in the war.

He looked over at his cousin who was smirking at him openly, he rolled his eyes when he saw Parkinson in all her pug-faced glory sitting in his seat.

He pushed her off the seat like she was dirt under his shoe, which she was. He disliked the Parkinson’s for so many reasons other than that they were Death Eater family.

“HEY!”

He sneered at her, she looked like a dog and he said just that, no point in sugarcoating the truth. “What dog?”

Pansy screeched like a banshee, how dare this boy talk to her this way!

She saw at the corner of her eye Draco smirking at him like he knew him.

“Hello _Halcyon_.”

‘Oh no.’ She thought, that’s her Drakey-pooh’s cousin.

Theo’s head immediately snapped up hearing the word ‘Halcyon’, how did he not even notice his mate come in the compartment. He was a Slytherin, he should of been more aware of his surroundings.

He his traveled to the boy who wasn’t in this room before and his breath caught, his mate was nothing like he expected. Instead of looking like a Malfoy copy that all Malfoys seem to look like he was the exact opposite.

Dark hair, dark eyes, caramel skin. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath caught, his mate was perfect.

So perfect, he could feel the power oozing from him with waves, he has never felt someone as powerful not even The Dark Lord or Professor Dumbledore.

Halcyon feeling his mate looking his way, he winks at him and smirks slyly which had Theo shifting in his seat covering up his growing erection at the unexpected―but not unwanted―teasing.

‘Bring it on, Theo.’

* * *

The train ride was long and uneventful except for the discreet glances from Theo.

After such a long time they made it to the castle, finally he thought. He has never been so impatient to get back to Hogwarts it was quite unbelievable.

He was annoyed, he knew he had to get sorted again but he has to be sorted with the annoyingly scared firsties. Full of superstition, he had to have some fun so he would just ruin it for them, the anticipation.

It was cruel, but hey, he was a Slytherin.

He heard two little girls whispering “...I heard you had to fight a troll.”

The other girl looked green in the face and looked like she would faint right there.

Honor ran over to him with the same frightened face. “Is it true?”

“No princess, you get sorted by a hat. That’s all.”

She nodded and skipped away thanking him, she had made some friends and he was glad. He felt extremely protective over a little girl he just met today and he didn’t know why. He has always protected people regardless of who they are but something about Honor, she feels like family, the same way he feels around his _athair_ and _máthair._

After the sorting was finished, Dumbledore in all of his flashy glory threatening to burn his eyes with such bright colours. He will swear to his grave that he became blind from such a gaudy outfit.

He spread his arms out and beamed happily showing them that he truly loved his job.

“My fellow students! We have a transfer student and also the son of one of the Professors here at the school, He will be the last to be sorted though I already know where he is going to go.” Dumbledore winked at Halcyon.

Professor McGonagall called out “Prince-Shacklebolt, Halcyon.”

Whispers followed his trail as he was walking up to the small stool which was so big when he was a first year, though he didn’t exactly grow that much since then.

_“Did he say Shacklebolt?”_

_“Shacklebolt like the Auror?”_

_“Prince? sound’s a bit pompous.”_

_“Wonder who his mother is.”_

Halcyon ignored it and put the cap on his head.

_“This mind looks familiar...hm...I sorted you before, yes?”_

Halcyon rolled his eyes knowing that the Sorting Hat knew exactly who he was and was going to say ‘I told you so’ about the Slytherin decision in first year. The Sorting Hat seems to know things that even Dumbledore doesn’t. He thinks that Rowena put some on her inner eye into this hat.

_“Cunning...Ambition...Self-Preservation....Resourcefulness... You are full of ambition aren’t you, young one? Not much has changed in six years.”_

Halcyon doesn’t even answer knowing it’s not a question.

_“You seem to have the traits of all the founders, but Slytherin is where it best suits you.. better be..._ SLYTHERIN!!!”

The Slytherins burst into full on cheer in a remnant of rowdy Gryffindors, they knew exactly who Halcyon was, a lot of them having family who were Living Vampires/Dhampirs or they being the magical breed themselves, this was their true prince, not Draco Malfoy.

Halcyon sauntered over to the table, looking every bit of the Prince that he is.

‘Oh yes, this year will be eventful indeed.’ Halcyon thought looking over at every single Slytherin at the table who was looking at him like he was the next coming Merlin.

Better watch out Wizarding World, a change is about to come in the form of a 5’5 Slytherin Prince.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this odd idea at 2am last night right before I went to sleep, I wanted to add a little girl in there for some reason. She will be like a pseudo-sibling/daughter to Halcyon. Outstanding [O], Exceeds Expectations [E], Acceptable [A], Poor [P], Dreadful [D] or Troll [T]?


	9. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this a day ago at 4am on 12/22 but never got to finish, finally finished 12/23 at 4:46am—In my plot bunny chapter before I started writing this and it was just an idea I wrote—'Voldemort is not sane but only because Mrs.Cole (His Caretaker in the Orphanage) cast a spell on him when he was younger because she felt he was more powerful than her and she was little less than a squib—

* * *

  **September 7th, 2015**  
**Previous Word Count: 2561**  
**Edited Word Count: 2569**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
_‘This is beast speak/creature speak’_  
~This is Parseltongue~  
  _Save Me:_ _Chapter 9_  
  


* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort was having a rare sense of clarity which he got every once in awhile for the past fifty years. He knew what was happening to him having figured it out forty years ago when he would black out on various occasions and find himself in the blood of another, horrified. Everything would go black once again and find himself in a different time period with different people, the same people he was once knew were growing older and having children when he had no recollection of anything that was happening.

The spell that the vile women, Mrs. Cole the matron of Wool’s Orphanage had arrogantly cast on him as a child is slowly wearing off as the time goes by. He could never find the counter-curse for such a spell because she seemingly invented herself, stupid enough to not have made a counter-curse. Even if you truly wanted a curse to work it could fall in the wrong hands, you must always have a counter-curse.

He knew the year to be that of 2015 but in some ways he still felt like the same little boy who discovered he could do things other people couldn’t. He had the experience and memories of someone so much older than he but he still had the same mindset never actually letting himself mature, the spell didn’t allow it.

He thought back to the time when he was most coherent, it was the day of October, 2000. Samhain. He was in a small home pointing a wand at a young babe no more than two summers old who was wailing looking at his mother’s dead body that he didn’t know would never awaken again.

Voldemort, as he called that part of himself had cast the Killing Curse before he even reached the point of clarity, never wanting a child, a magical one at that to ever be hurt. He quickly stepped in front of curse, feeling that it was worth it that a babe would not experience such pain.

His soul was ripped from his body forcefully, he was happy taking the Killing Curse knowing he would no longer be on this mortal plane but he was oh so wrong. Something was tying him to the living world and he didn’t know what. He still to this day was trying to figure out what wouldn’t allow him to die or pass on permanently. He would rather die then allow his split personality as he refers to the curse to ever destroy anymore families. He wished he had done so ages ago but he never had the chance.

He himself mourned for the families that have been lost in the vendetta that Mrs. Cole had carelessly created, she invented a spell which she didn’t even cast correctly and then performed it on a child who shouldn’t have magic being used on them at such a young age unless in moderation. She made the mind of young Tom Riddle split between the natural darkness that was in every single being on this planet and the purity that was in Tom’s soul.

She destroyed someone who had such potential to make the world great and did the exact opposite, just for petty anger.

* * *

Halcyon knew that changes would come, even before the aftermath of Fifth year or what he found out on his birthday. He, however never expected this at all. He turns out to be a submissive creature, Slytherin to the core and a mate to a pure dominant Living Vampire? That tops the cake. He had always wanted to be someone different, whether it be a normal student that went to Hogwarts that didn’t face trails every year fighting for his life which has become the norm.

It has been barely two months since everything in his life had changed for the better but he felt like it was also for the worse. He thought being Halcyon would give him a break from being a poster boy for something but it changed, in a different way. He was now expected by the Slytherin’s to be some all-powerful prince. He should’ve known that such happiness would come at a price, everything in this world has to have balance, without balance the world would fall into chaos.

He hated the vulnerability of being a mate to a dominant made him feel, he knew he should not feel this way. He had nothing against Theodore and he knew he would make a good mate but it feels like he would become something he is not. He has always relied on himself with the Dursley’s, and when he turned eleven and Hogwarts came he still felt that way, even if he did have help from Ron and Hermione he would still recklessly try to do things on his own, often failing tremendously.

It was times like these when he actually lets down his occlumency shields and let his true feelings shine through, he knew his new inheritance was affecting his emotions making him feel things much more stronger than he usually did but it still hurt. It hurt that he felt that he wouldn’t be good enough for Theodore, even with being chose by the Fates and Mother Hecate herself, he felt he would never be big enough to live up to their expectations of him.

To make it worse he felt something stirring whether it be good or bad he didn’t know but he didn’t like not knowing. With Luna’s constant “The Basilisk shall be born again like the phoenix of the ashes” ringing in his mind 24/7.

Voldemort has been quiet, too quiet even for him. He is a textbook megalomaniac, he always wanted the attention on him which is why he causes such death and destruction with his raids on villages and towns, he revels in his own power. Halcyon has never seen someone so obsessed with oneself, he would give Narcissus a run for his money.

* * *

It had been only one week since the students have returned or came to Hogwarts for the first time. Halcyon was thoroughly disappointed in the education system that Hogwarts offers. The specific things taught in Hogwarts for Sixth year after taught years before in other schools such as _Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_ , _Durmstrang Institute_ , _Mahoutokoro School of Magic_. Hogwarts only taught light magic when everyone is born with different affinities, light, grey and dark.

The magic affinity that you have is associated with your family all families have different affinities, a lot of students at Hogwarts struggle just to cast simple spells because their magical core doesn’t respond well to such magicks. It’s like mixing oil with water, it doesn’t work.

The Ministry of Magic has deemed everything that is dark or even merely in the grey are bad or synonymous with evil. Light magic just like Dark magic could do harm, something as simple as a cutting curse could be aimed at someone’s neck and they bleed to death, spells like The _Unforgivable Curses_ such as the _Killing Curse_ could be used to put someone out of their misery when they were dying painfully, it could be used to hunt faster when you are lost in the woods and are low on food. The _Cruciatus_ could be used to help someone with nerve damage. The _Imperious_ could be used to prevent someone from committing suicide, killing another person, helping them get on the right path.

Magic is all about intent.

It’s tragic how so many Mages don’t know how the basics of magic works, do not know where it comes from. Magic is dying slowly, people are forgetting about our mother, Hecate. When deities are forgotten that fade into nothingness, like they never existed. The magicks in the world would cease to exist if that would happen, whoever listens can hear Mother Gaia crying out in agony from the loss of magic everyday. Mother Hecate is much stronger than Gaia, having help from her followers although very few they are still there.

The religion of the mages are ceasing to exist, they quickly became the talk of myth. The gods of the Greek pantheon are fading after all of these years of no worship, offerings. The gods get power from their people and when no one worships them, they fade into obscurity.

It’s the tragic and natural cycle of life and death, when a new religion comes people act like they had never exist.

* * *

Halcyon was up by 7 the next day, he made his way down to breakfast and just sat there staring out in space with a calculating and troubled expression. Everyone who was down in the great hall just disregarding this expression as one of tiredness from waking up at such an early time but to a trained like Severus he can see it is anything but that.

Severus gives Halcyon some space not wanting to seem like an overbearing parent but he will find out what is going on with his son. Usually when this expression came on his son’s face he was either thinking about the past or feeling something forbidding coming, he first said something to Severus about ‘feeling a change in the horizon’ at first Severus just disregarding it but now he is considering it may be a warning from both Mothers, Hecate and Gaia.

Halcyon got out his shared diary and messaged Hermione knowing Ron wasn’t even awake yet.

H: _By the pricking of my thumbs,. Something wicked this way comes..._

M: What? Why are you quoting Shakespeare’s _Macbeth_?

H: Mione, something is coming, I have a bad feeling about this, I feel as though this is our Mother’s warning to us.

M: Are you sure? We would have to gather up the team once again.

H: I’m positive Mione, this is serious. More serious than Voldemort even, this is a matter of life and death of millions.

Even before the DA formed in fifth year Halcyon grouped together his friends and made an order similar that to of the Order of the Phoenix. It consisted of Fred and George, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ron. It was called the Order of Lightning, named not after the previously thought real lightning bolt scar but after Zeus, father of the Gods. In this Order they taught Hermione the ways of the Olde and began planning for the future of the Wizarding World. It started off as a simple idea that spawned into an organization that have different sections all over the British Isles.

The creature section which consist of all different creatures ranging from Centaurs, Half-Giants, Werewolves, Mermaids and Living Vampire species to name a very few. It’s the background people who are creatures of all different kinds changing the way they are treated by Wizarding society, correcting misconceptions, building homes, shops, hospitals everything they would need to feel secure and not struggle living—Halcyon used the Peverell Palace which was the house of his ancestors—the line became known as ‘Slytherin’ which is why Halcyon could speak Parseltongue. They have meetings at the Peverell Palace which consist of 1,000 rooms with the help of small expansion charms. It was one of the biggest palaces ever known to man.

The golden section consist of the Nobles, Lords, Ladies, Scions, Counts, Viscounts, Dukes, Princes and even rarely Kings and Queens. They are the people with the most powerful ruling over different creature nations and having Lordships and titles granted by the Wizarding World—by bloodline or by selection. They use their power to influence the public and change the ideals of many.

The silver section consists of talented and powerful Mages such as Natural Healers, Curse-Breakers, Dragon Tamers, Wand-Crafters and Wand Maker’s, Mind Healers, Medi-Witches, Professors, Scholars, Ward Makers, Tutors and even True Seers. They are the backbone of the team, the skeleton if you will. They taught not only the Olde Ways but people who wanted to be apart of such careers in the future. They also taught the teachings of Mother Hecate—derivative of Magicks, types of magic, creatures and the biology of Wizards—and Witches, bearers being a huge topic amongst them all—although it is neither rare or unheard of.

The platinum section are the Witches and Wizards who go and check out if any children are abused or even suspected. They have a book of names of newly born muggleborns and muggleborns who are going to be going to any magical school within the year or so. They teach these muggleborns about the Wizarding culture, traditions and also the ways of the Olde. Also keeping track of the halfblood children who are in orphanages or homes where they aren’t aware of their magic. They are the magical version of children’s services and/or child protective services. Every single one of the people in the platinum section are trained healers mind or body and are tracked for intentions so no children would be harmed in the process of integrated them into the magical world.

Together over the various three years they have been able to keep such an underground group a secret from all of the Wizarding World, all of them are swore by The Unbreakable Vow, you betray the Order in any way you will die instantly. It may seem harsh but desperate times comes for desperate measures. Together there are over 5 million people apart of this group or just allies. Anyone who knows about the group can never speak of them, no one truly knows anybodies identities except the leaders, they are much like Unspeakables. They all wore robes with hoods that faded their faces into a black abyss and their voices magically changed to obscure identity. The mandatory outfits went with their names, golden, silver, platinum and creature. The creators of the Order of Lightning wore a mixture of the four.

They all have code-names, never giving out real names which would ruin the purpose of such secrecy. The sections only had one million of people all together. They all had a small invisible tattoo, which is only visible to the wearer and other members of the Order of Lightning. The mark worked a lot like the Dark Mark but didn’t cause pain, it had instant apparition, portkey, tracking and mild mind link between the creators and the people of the sections.

It had been months since they met last and it was about time they come together again to discuss the ominous feeling he knew he was not the only one feeling this, thinking about consulting the True Seers whose prophecies aren’t subjective and can change but are actually warnings of the future that is set into stone if it doesn’t change.

It was a risk he was willing to take to save Mother Gaia from the impending doom.

* * *

All around the world True Seers were repeating a True Prophecy, a True Prophecy is a prophecy that is foretold by True Seers, they are rare but not unheard of, it hasn’t happened in over 1,000 years since a prophecy has been told by such a large number of Seers.

_The lightning bird and the phoenix..They shall come together to save the Basilisk...He shall rise like a phoenix from the ashes....together as one...divided they shall fall..The world as we know shall fall into darkness..Both muggle and magical...They shall stop darkness that is slowly descending..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for Old Molyshorts but not in the way you might expect. I like this chapter so much more than my previous one. I hope you do too—Outstanding [O], Exceeds Expectations [E], Acceptable [A], Poor [P], Dreadful [D] or Troll [T]?—Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading my story—The school mentioned belong to J.K Rowling, Quote belongs to William Shakespeare as mentioned in story. Anything you recognize that is involved with real authors is obviously not mine. All I own is the plot—


	10. Dealanach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halcyon finds out about some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unintentionally made this chapter 5k, that's cool―Most of this chapter was written from 12:00am-10:00am (12/24), the rest of it was written during the evening of 12/24, counting the hours that I spent on this chapter took me 26 hours to write, including breaks, naps and the time I had to help cook for Christmas―I just realised how much fanon (headcanon) my story has...and I will be added more obviously. I love fanon (headcanon)―Happy Holidays? Happy Christmas? Kwanzaa? Whenever it is and whatever you celebrate, even if you don't at all. And if it isn't the holidays when you're reading this well, that sucks, I love/hate the holidays―Merlin's saggy balls, I have 1.2K Hits?! Thanks!―

* * *

  **September 8th-11th, 2015**  
**Previous** **Word Count: 5473**  
**Edited Word Count: 5533**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
_‘This is beast speak/creature speak’_  
~This is Parseltongue~  
**_Mind Link_**  
*This chapter contains Irish Gaelic*  
_(Hedwig translation)_  
   **_Dealanach_** ** _:_** ** _Chapter 10_**

**_ _ **

* * *

Halcyon looked around his mother’s potions class sneering disdainfully, he doesn’t even know how they got into NEWT level potions with an ‘O’. He was beginning to see why his mother hates his job as a potions professor. The students don’t even try which is dangerous in regards to potions. He can see how badly his mother wanted to curse some of the Gryffindor’s into oblivion, they weren’t even paying attention to the potions they were brewing, which could very well cost them their lives. He doesn’t know how he dealt with being in the house of the lions for so long without his mind snapping under the constant pressure.

‘Oh right.’ He thought, he was under compulsions for a many number of years, he still doesn’t know who exactly cast those compulsions. When he founds out there would be hell to pay, his mind felt violated, mind raped if you will. No one should be forced to do something that is against their own will.

He sighed softly; he was so tired of this nonsense. He yawned loudly drawing attention to himself that was severely unwanted. He sneered at all of them that were looking at him looking identical to his mother. They were all brewing _Veritaserum_ , he knowing exactly what to do had finished ages before everyone else in this class, including Hermione. It was a tell tale sign of him being the son of a potions master, the students still haven’t figured out who his parent who is also a professor is which Professor Dumbledore announced during the Start-of-Term Feast.

He surveyed the classroom with the likeness of a professional looking at all the different potions seeing if an explosion was going to happen. He knew this was his mother’s job but he could see that he was exhausted, having to deal with such a large number of students on top of being away from his mate is taxing on a submissive creature. They feel the need to have constant reassurance from their mates and childe and/or children that they are safe from harm. Him being in this room is what stabilises his creature for the time being knowing he has his childe is in sight and is free from harm.

Severus discreetly gave Halcyon a look of pride that he couldn’t see, his son is so very much like him and could become a Potion’s Master if he so well choices. He had learned of his son botched O.W.L. scores demanded that he retake all of them with the subjects that he studied with a tutor for a number of years in secret, he wasn’t shocked at his true scores, being that both him and Kingsley were accomplished in the academic department, he being a potions master and Kingsley being an Auror. Knowing the habits of abused and neglected children that come from muggle homes, he had seen this before. It wasted potential, with other houses heads not experiencing abuse being it is forbidden in the Wizarding World they didn’t know how to handle the abused children. Contrary to popular belief, many muggleborns and halfbloods are in the Slytherin house, which is why the stigma attached to the Slytherin house is so grating.

Halcyon walked up to his mother’s and handed him the potion, not being able to be in this class any longer than he had too. His mother accepting the potion with a nod and a look of love and pride that never failed to give his heart warmth. He had never had the maternal look before, he doesn’t think he will ever get used to it. Knowing that he is a worthy of such love and praise takes a burden he didn’t know was there off his shoulders.

He wandered around aimlessly finding himself in front of Salazar Slytherin’s portrait, this portrait being one that was painted when Salazar was much younger, before the rumours of him being a muggleborn hating monster had tarnished his legacy for many years to come. Even though he looked young in the portrait, he still had the memories past the time of when it was made.

~Young one, I see you are my Heir.~

Halcyon was startled hearing the sibilant hisses of his ancestor. He learning only this summer from his mother how to differentiate the sounds of Parseltongue and English. They both sounded the same and since it was innate gift that was passed down through the Peverell family he already knew the language without being taught, which is why he couldn’t recognise that the Basilisk during his second year, he thought he was madder than Professor Trelawney on a good day.

~I am?~ Halcyon replied unconsciously slipping into Parseltongue which he usually does when he hears the language. It was a default reaction to all Parselmouths which none of them could control. That’s the reason that Voldemort’s English usually sounds more like a snake than human because of always being around his familiar, Nagini. His English is spoken with the accent of Parseltongue, having only Nagini to confide in for many years.

Halcyon was puzzled thinking about the fact that Tom Riddle or shall he say Voldemort was Salazar’s heir. He knew he was of the line Slytherin being that Peverell family married into a smaller known family created the line 'Slytherin’ which is where the gift comes from. All born Peverell line have the gift of Parseltongue which so many people conveniently forgotten when referring to the Slytherin family unlike the revered and prominent Peverell’s who are something akin to royalty in the Magical World everywhere.

~Young Tom Riddle couldn’t be my Heir nor take up the Slytherin lordship, his mind is in shambles even when I met him. He was cursed by a hex which cannot be removed by any known means~ Slytherin said unbeknownst to him revealing a secret which no one in the Wizarding World bar Tom Riddle himself knew.

Halcyon was shocked beyond belief. This had changed everything, there weren’t many curses that causes the damage in one’s mind that are permanent and cannot be removed. Every hex, jinx, spell could be removed if you looked hard enough. For someone to have a curse on them that couldn’t be removed by anyone, he being one of the most powerful wizards of this age is horrific. This piece of evidence could very well changed the war and life as we know it.

He had a strong feeling that this is what Mother Hecate was warning him about, the subtle warnings that not many people would of caught, he had. He knew that his Mother wasn’t allowed to use her divine power to interfere with mortals, it goes against the balance of the Fates and Destiny, bad things happened to people who interfere with the course of destiny. The ominous feeling that he had in his gut for many weeks now has finally been solved, he didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He hoped for a good outcome, he could feel the up and coming darkness that is threatening to destroy everyone on Mother Gaia existence.

~My Lord Salazar, I have to depart but I shall speak to you soon.~ Halcyon said hurriedly but not wanting to seem disrespectful to his ancestor. ‘My Lord’ isn’t only a term that Voldemort uses, it is a sign of respect for your leader or monarch.

~Very well~ Salazar said monotonously, but acknowledging his Heir’s sign of respect. He didn’t have anything else to do, he was a portrait he couldn’t interfere with the outside world in anyway, it goes against magic itself.

* * *

Halcyon was scrubbing his face angrily and pacing around the makeshift room in ROR. He, being the leader of the Order of Lightning had put most of the authority onto him. Although he has help from his co-founders of the Order, he is the one that created it and developed it into the organization that is today. He had the full responsibility, he sometimes couldn’t handle all the pressure he found himself under with just being a sixteen year old boy.

He would have to contact all of his regiments from the sect of his Order to inform them of the news that could very well alter the Wizarding World in the British Isles forever. Voldemort not being responsible for his actions, it’s a game changer that no one could of saw coming not even seers, true or diluted had never soon made any indication of the knowledge of the curse being held against him.

Halcyon not knowing of the prophecy that was told just yesterday by True Seers all around the world. Although the prophecy could be taken a different way then it was prophesied it was very clear, not like other prophecies that could have many different outcomes. True Seers are able to remember the prophecies they make which is differs from people who just have the ‘Inner Eye’, Trelawney for example.

He composed a long parchment that addressed every single section and co-leader of the Order of Lightning.

_Athena, Castor and Pollux, Poseidon, Artemis, Coeus, Golden Sect, Creature Sect, Silver Sect and Platinum Sect._

_We have an urgent meeting and problems to address, you will be ordered on Friday on September 11 at 19:00 sharp to report to Peverell Palace. When your mark of honour grows hot you will apparate and/or portkey to the palace. All who fail to attend to this meeting renounce the claim of the Order of Lightning and will be obliviated with no memory of every being apart of our organization._

_Dealanach_

_Founder of Order of Lightning_

Halcyon gathered called all of his House-Elves from Peverell Palace and sent them to deliver the letters to every single person of the sections, he knew his friends were in the classes right now so he told them to place it in their dorms. He sat back on the couch and sighed heavily. He felt way much older than he really was, he was forced to grow up so early never having the privilege of being a child whether it be with the Dursley’s or the Wizarding World. He cast a _tempus_ checking the time seeing it was past the time for lunch so he put on his emotionless mask and walked down to the Great Hall where he saw everyone look at him knowing he was ten minutes late.

He growled loudly, his eyes changing to a bright red at the feeling of being threatened. His creature was already on edge from the news he just learned and the lack of beginning of courtship from his mate.

Everyone bar the Slytherin table who was taught from birth to not show emotion in public didn’t show any signs of being afraid. The only people who weren’t afraid were his mother, his mate and Draco knowing he couldn’t hurt them. He walked over angrily to the table staring at everyone darkly. Many people shivered feeling the power and the threat he posed when he was angry, they quickly averted their eyes and continue doing what they were doing before he came into the hall.

Halcyon was eating, not paying attention to anyone that is around him not in the mood when he saw Hedwig come in with a package with all of his favorite colours on them. She was carrying a long and thin box that seemed to be with a weightless charm because it was really huge, Hedwig would have fallen from her flight, slightly thanking whoever is sending this for thinking about his first friend.

“Hoot.” _(Hatchling!)_

Halcyon looked at Hedwig, not the one that a person would give a pet but a friend and a family member. People underestimated the familiar bond that is between a magical being with an animal. Magical creatures that are used for more familiars or pets are much more intelligent than the usual animals which is why they demand to be treated with respect and it’s against the law to kill one’s familiar.

Halcyon began speaking with Hedwig like she was a human being with Draco, Theo and Severus looking at him with amusement. The rest of the hall who were paying attention to Halcyon was looking at him with puzzlement, confusion and understanding as to why he was speaking to an animal when he couldn’t understand it, not even knowing he was a beast-speaker and the bond between familiars and magical creature is strong as a familial bond.

“Who is it from?”

“Hoot.” _(I’m not telling you!)_

“Why not?”

“Hoot Hoot Hoot!” _(It’s a secret! Take the package!)_

Halcyon signed taking the package from Hedwig’s awaiting talons knowing she wouldn’t give him an answer if someone demanding it of her and that person wasn’t a threat to her master. The box was Slytherin green with gold accents, seeing as this package is from someone who knows him well or asked about him. Although his colours are similar to Slytherin’s he doesn’t like the colour silver but gold. Halcyon looked up to see everyone staring at him with rapt attention waiting to use this for the Hogwarts grape vine.

“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” Pansy’s annoyingly shrill voiced called over from the end of the Slytherin table.

This caused Halcyon to use one of Fred and George’s spells that they invented for pranks from _Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes_. Pansy’s skin turned a vibrant purple that would put Vernon Dursley to shame with purple hair to match. Everyone started sniggering at Pansy, she conjured a mirror and screamed shattering the glass and storming out of the Great Hall to Madam Pomfrey knowing she could remove it.

He opened the package but not before checking it, his creature could sense any curses that could be on the package and gasped in amazement. It was the new Firebolt II: Lightning Bolt engraved with his name on it. The broom was even more faster than the Firebolt which is saying alot considering the Firebolt was extremely fast compared to other brooms like the Nimbus. It was named after ‘Harry Potter’s’ infamous scar but it didn’t matter to him, this was the best courting gift he could ever receive, knowing it was a courting gift by the golden encrusted Elven made circlet that is worn during the courting period if you accept the courtship. Since courtship usually leads to marriage the circlet is worn on your bonding day to show that your bond is strong and lasted throughout courting period and beyond. He accepted the gift―but not the courtship not knowing who it was from but hoping it was from Theodore. He looked through the box for a letter and found one, his eyes tearing up reading the letter.

_Dear Halcyon,_

_Forgive for the simple ‘Halcyon’ instead of some personal term of endearment. Also forgive me for taking so long to start an intended courtship that is if you accept but I was truly afraid you wouldn’t accept._

_I am a man of few words and only speaks when spoken too, I see that you are much like me in that aspect, it makes me feel less alone. I know we are destined mates but I don’t want something that is destined to determine if we should be together._

_I know what it’s like being forced to do something against you will and I wouldn’t put you through that, even with the bond and Mother Hecate and the Fates on our side I want for you to be able to choose if you want to be me, defy the bond if you will. I like the idea of free will and wouldn’t want you trapped in a loveless bond that was forced upon us because of a creature inheritance._

_I am not known for my affectionate nature nor loving but I could offer you those things and so much more. I could give you family, love and affection. I am not the best at expressing my emotions but my intent towards you is real and true. However, I promise to be faithful to you, to always stay by your side through thick and thin, good and bad. No matter what life throws at us I will be here for you._

_You may keep the broom that I have purchased for you even if you do not accept the courtship, I learned from your cousin Draco that you loved to fly._

_If you accept my request of courtship, I swear on my magic that I would fulfill all the promises I enclosed in the letter if you let me._

_Yours,_

_Theodore Alexander Nott_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Nott_

_Dominant Pure Living Vampire_

Halcyon accepted the courtship, hoping he wasn’t making a huge mistake. He trusted his Mother to know best and he had a gut feeling that this was a good idea. He followed the traditions of the courtship and walked over to Theo. Theo himself taking this as his acceptance stands meeting Halcyon halfway being that they were far away from each other. He grabbed the circlet from Halcyon’s waiting hand and placing it on his head where it sat proudly announcing their courtship.

“Do you accept?” Theo says proudly and loud enough for the whole Great Hall to hear knowing they were paying attention.

“I do.”

Theodore bowed to Halcyon whilst Halcyon kissed his cheek signifying the start of the courtship.

Everyone who knew what was going on burst in applause and catcalls, some thoroughly shocked that the ‘Ravenclaw-Slytherin’ the usually quiet Slytherin that no one knows much about actually had the guts to request courtship of the esteemed Halcyon Shacklebolt-Prince.

Abruptly, Kingsley and Severus made there way to their childe, not many knowing what was going on since many people having not used simple common sense to deduce who his bearer was. Severus sneers darkly at Theodore being the usual intimidating figure that he is and Kingsley just stood there emotionless staring him into submission.

“What are your intentions towards our son?” Both creepily saying the same thing at the same time which was planned as a tactic through their mind link.

The non-Slytherin’s and people who weren’t aware that Halcyon was Severus’ child gasped loudly causing an echo throughout the room. Halcyon lips twitched wanting to form a smile at how dim-witted people are, it was so obvious to be able to figure out, it was either Professor Snape or Professor Sinistra. Theo ignored them all and answered truthfully.

“To love him, care for him, honor him, be true to him.”

Severus and Kingsley narrowed their eyes, not finding a trace of dishonestly decided to give Theodore a chance, knowing that this is their son’s mate.

“You have our approval.” They say in unison before Kingsley walks out of the Great Hall and Severus sits back down at the head table.

Halcyon spend the rest of the time during lunch sitting next to Theo reading a book, they had a comfortable silence compared to the continuous whispers that are being spoken all the time after the courtship beginning.

* * *

The day went by too fast in Halcyon opinion and it was time for the meeting. He was started to become jaded after the repetitive notions of doing something over and over again. Having secrets he knew he could never tell without repercussions, as the leader he was allowed to tell anyone he wants too if they are willing to take the _Unbreakable Vow_ , but he didn’t want someone’s live in his hands just because of his secret society he created. He wanted to tell his mother or even his father but they had enough on their hands dealing with mentally unstable Voldemort and ‘greater good’, peace loving―everything is going work out, always positive―love is the key to winning a war, Dumbledore.

After sitting in his dorm for the rest of the hour he had left until he had to attend the meeting, he decided to get up and actually make an agenda of what he was going to say in the meeting and how they were going to address the ‘Tom Riddle/Voldemort’ problem. He wrote to his mother and father informing them that he would be sleeping as a cover so they wouldn’t check up on him while he was out. He went into his secret compartment in his trunk and took out his robes that represent him as the founder of Order of Lightning. He pressed his wand to his mark and called out to all of his regiments.

He grabs the portkey going off to Peverell Palace, the usual nauseating feeling of having a hook being pulled from behind your navel. Halcyon lands gracefully unlike his other past times using the portkey, thankfully his inheritance gave him the grace that all creatures seem to have. Everyone in the palace looked up when they felt the presence of their leader and founder, Dealanach. They bowed to him but not out of submission or fear but out of respect for his power and the things he had done for them when no one else did.

Halcyon strides through his palace checking on the residents and his allies. He made his way to the lightning room which was composed of tables all around with different names for each section. He sat at the middle of his round table which is remnant of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. He sat down calmly waiting for everyone to arrive. Seconds later he heard multiple cracks of apparition from the older sections and portkeys arriving from his co-founders except Fred and George who are licensed in apparition.

He first saw robes with looked like liquid gold dripping from the fabric which signaled that all of his sections are here. They all found their way to the table and sat down greeting Halcyon respectfully, “My Lord.” they all say in unison except for the co-founders who said “Dealanach.”

“Platinum section report.”

All of the platinum section stood up and bowed respectfully before talking about the newly found muggleborns and muggle-raised who were abused. Dealanach eyes darkened in fury hearing all of the new cases of child abuse, thankfully not sexual which happens rarely, some kind of miracle. No child deserved to be forever scarred from that experience. Once Halcyon heard the name ‘Honor’ his head snapped up to his general of the Platinum section. “Honor, tell me about her.”

Themis responded not wanting to anger his Lord, his anger is legendary. Although he never took his anger out of them they could feel the pressure from his magic and it’s stifling. Everyone who knew of his Lord knew not to test his anger, you could tell he was a creature by his mannerism and his vehemence for being pro-creature rights that even exceeds that of human wizards and witches who are pro-creature. Although he wasn’t a creature who was hunted by the ministry that was obvious, he must know someone who is hunted by the ministry which is why he has such a strong opinion about it. Themis hesitated to inform him about the case of Honor Greyback, this was a sensitive case that had to be handled properly.

“Her name is Honor Greyback, she was born of Fenrir Greyback and a black squib named Destiny Avery.”

Fenrir growled loudly startling some people in his section, contrary to popular belief Fenrir isn’t a feral werewolf who preys on children. He was quite the opposite and is apart of the creature sect. He is not known as Fenrir in the creature section but as Epimetheus, he is the general of the creature section. People around him just assumed that he was angry on behalf of taking another werewolf cub, which is forbidden in creature society―all having similar rules in regards to the children of creatures. The are to be protected at any cost, even if it was one’s life. Fenrir remembered the one-night stand with Destiny, he could never forget. She was his mate, he knew she wasn’t dead―his wolf would of told him so but she is terribly hurt.

“She is being held hostage by a squib family who despise creatures and wizards and witches and mixed-raced relationships. They have kept Destiny Avery locked up and barely fed along with Honor. Honor is currently attending Hogwarts but has no recollection of ever having parents other than her captives, which she doesn’t know are her captives.”

Halcyon was trembling in his chair, fury coursing through his veins. He was the product of a mixed-raced mateship and it angered him to his very core. His submissive instincts are causing havoc on his logical part of his brain. His magic span out of control splinching the table in half everyone backing up in fear of what he would do. Who didn’t know now knew that he is a submissive creature his green and gold wings sprouted from his back for the first time, Halcyon not even feeling the pain of his wings being ripped violently from his back. His fury is signalling his parents calling them like a beacon to him even if Kingsley isn’t a creature.

**_S: What is wrong Halcyon?_ **

**_H: HURT, CHILD, STOLEN, ABUSED._ **

**_S: Where are you?_ **

**_H: I AM AT MY PALACE, MATHAIR! Get a cloak for you and athair and refer to me as ‘Dealanach’, I will tell you everything you need to know._ **

There was a sudden _crack!_ of apparition causing all of the sections to forget about what was happening, they had their wands out ready to defend their Lord even though they knew no one could get into the palace without permission. A tall man with a robe similar to with emerald wings similar to their Lord and another man who was slightly taller in height with the exact same robe, the backs of the robes had ‘bearer’ and ‘sire’ on them informing the sections of who they were. Dealanach parents, their Lords parents. Some of the Living Vampires/Dhampirs recognized their crown prince even without being able to see him and they said "My prince."

Severus just waved them off not here for them, he is here for his childe who is stuck in his anger as a person and it was warring against his natural motherly instinct. He spoke with a firm voice, not liking his son being vulnerable against all of these people who he seemed to be the leader of.

“DEALANACH! STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!” Severus creature roaring angrily at his childe being seen in his submissive state without his parents. Everyone including Halcyon flinched visibly from the loud voice that boomed across the room, it was chilling to the bone.

Halcyon composed himself, embarrassed that he let his creature take over his body, even though he had no control. He relaxed and started to think about things rationally. They will pay that was for sure, but he will not ever make his mother come to his line of work just to calm him, it shows how young he was and he hated it. “ _Tá mé máthair brón orm, chaill mé a rialú, ní tharlóidh sé arís_.” _(I’m sorry mother, I lost control, it will not happen again.)_

Severus nodded curtly seeing that his son has now gained his composure. “ _Féach go nach ndéanann sé.”_ _(See that it does not)_

Halcyon looked sheepish behind his concealment robes although no one could see. He knew he would have to explain this to his mother and father seeing that they are right there. He looks up at the ceiling and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was too tired for this nonsense, emotionally and physically. He had a grueling past couple of days and the continuous new information that is coming left and right isn’t helping at all.

“ _Máthair, Athair_ , this is my regiment. I have created another side of the war that benefits both sides without the needless violence. We actually want to make a change in the Wizarding World; bringing back the ways of the Olde which so many have forgotten.” Halcyon said staring at his parents even though they were behind the robes, it was a sign of respect to his parents.

“Well will speak later Dealanach, don’t think we will forget.” They said in remnant of Fred and George’s ‘twin speak’, they liked doing this to creep people out. They both apparated out of their sons palace making their way back to Prince Manor finally being together all the long and grueling week with the start of the term and dealing with DE’s.

Halcyon repaired the splinched table with a quick _Reparo_ and motioned his regiment to come forward. He cleared his throat trying to think of the words to say, he had never lost control of himself to the point that his parents had to interfere. It was degrading, showing the testament of his age when he usually forgets that he is only a teenage boy with the world on his shoulders with or without ‘Harry Potter’ attached to his name.

“Forgive me, this has never happened before. Sit, I have to tell you the news as to why I conducted this meeting.” Halcyon said firmly. They all quickly obeyed his order knowing that he had not called a meeting for a few months so they were slightly worried as to why. The warning and letter that he had sent was a show that this was serious unlike some meetings where they just tell him what had gone on and what they were doing, this was in regards to the war.

“I have found out some news from the most unlikely person, well not quiet a person, but it was the portrait of my ancestor Salazar Slytherin.” They made no sound of surprise knowing that it was rude to interrupt their Lord during his speeches, although some of them were surprised to find out that he is the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, most of the public thought that Voldemort was the only one left when in fact their were many.

“Voldemort was spelled as a child to lose his mind, he is not responsible for most all of his actions throughout his reign and his school year in Hogwarts.” Halcyon said. Thankfully there wasn’t any interruptions. He really disliked when someone rudely said something when he was speaking, it was a sign of disrespect and he didn’t like it, as a person and as a prince and their leader. Thankfully he chose well when he chose who to add to his prized sections.

“Are you sure?” Hermione says, trusting his word but wanting confirmation.

“I am, Athena.” He says with utmost confidence that left nothing to the imagination, he was telling the truth.

“We would have to modify the whole war―and get in contact with Albus Dumbledore to let him know of this information.” Fred and George said in ‘twin speak.’

“Very well, Castor and Pollux. We shall be punctual, this is a crucial point in the war―we can’t afford for any more lives to be lost due to a curse cast carelessly.”

Everyone was dismissed from the palace when they were finished planning on what they were going to do with the war. They would have to contact the head Phoenix himself, Dumbledore. Although they would not reveal their identities until the proper moment―the light needs to be informed of such change in the war or they would be blindsided.

Halcyon spent the rest of the evening explaining to Neville and Luna about what happened over the summer, Luna as always said she already knew about it ‘the Nargles told her of course.’, Neville however wasn’t wholly surprised, he connected that when ‘Harry Potter’ went away Halcyon Shacklebolt-Prince suddenly appeared, too much of a coincidence to not notice. Thankfully that wizards can hardly think for themselves that they didn’t figure it out. His identity had to remain secret for the time being. Halcyon then went to Prince Manor with the permission of Dumbledore and explained to his parents that had went on for the past couple of years in secret, talking about his Order and his stance in the war―also explaining the information that he learned from Salazar’s portrait.

They were thoroughly surprised, they knew their son was smart and ambitious, but they didn’t know this much. Kingsley and Severus were feeling a sense of admiration and pride at how much their childe could of accomplished on his own―without parents when he was just a boy, he is still just a boy and vampiric standards he is a newborn baby. They agreed to take the Unbreakable Vow even though it was useless no sire or bearer would ever betray their child, creature or not. It was mainly for reassurance that it wouldn’t be probed out during _Veritaserum_ questioning or forced _Legilimency_ by a powerful _Legilimens_ that could even break through a Living Vampire/Dhampir mental barriers.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athena, Castor/Pollux, Poseidon, Artemis, Coeus―Are Hermione, Fred & George, Neville, Luna and Ron.  
>  Dealanch which is obviously Halcyon which is Scottish Gaelic for 'Lightning'―Thanks for reading my story, it means loads to me!―Outstanding [O], Exceeds Expectations [E], Acceptable [A], Poor [P], Dreadful [D] or Troll [T]?


	11. Ceann-uidhe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers something that changes everything he thought he believed, Theo is getting suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocked from the amount of Kudos, Bookmarks, and Hits I have. Go raibh maith agat!―I've been sleeping so much that I hardly get to write due to my fatigue from anaemia―Disclaimer―I don't own the picture, I just found it on google. x―I don't own anything in here except the plot, OCs, False ancestors and false spells (that aren't fanon), just thought I'd say that one more time. Most of the things I put in italics (Except for the fake books I create and the different languages that include latin, irish gaelic, scottish gaelic, ..whatever else I add in the future.) are property of J.K Rowling―

* * *

  **September 12th-13th, 2015**  
**Previous** **Word Count: 3060**  
**Edited Word Count: 3130**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
_‘This is beast speak/creature speak’_  
~This is Parseltongue~  
_**Mind Link**  
Ceann-uidhe:_ _Chapter 11_

**_ _ **

* * *

Halcyon had enough, he couldn’t stay in his family manor without going stir-crazy even though he has only been there for one day. It was just the day after the aftermath of the revelations of epic proportions as Fred and George called it. He was exceptionally drained from the research he did all over Prince library trying to find any solution, his family library went back multiple millennium and he couldn’t find out thing about what was happening to Tom Riddle, he refused to call him ‘Lord Voldemort’ they are two different people. In the same body they may be, but Tom Riddle was a innocent bystander in all of this. Lord Voldemort was the one that caused all the chaos, all thanks to a bitter matron.

He was in disbelief that only some matron who was nearly a squib could cast a spell that powerful that lasted for half a century. Spells that are cast by someone who is weak, magically wise have a tendency to not lost for a very long time. She had to have help, but he didn’t know by who. She may have thought of the plan to cast a spell on Tom Riddle but I don’t think she expected the effects that it took a toll on his mind. It was probably a spell to bond his magic to a point where he was very close to squib levels just like her but his magic backfired on Tom himself which had caused the ‘split-personality’ or alter-ego.

That’s it, bonding spells!

Halcyon face-palmed, for how intelligent he was, he didn’t know why he didn’t think of this earlier. He was too busy looking for spells that could cause a split in personality that he didn’t take the time to analyze the fact that it could have been a result of a spell that misfired. Misfired spells have been known to cause temporary effects but most of them are permanent. Some rely on moon cycles, plant cycles or even cycles that happen every once every 1,000 years which is why they are permanent. There were causes of misfired spells that caused a wizard to change gender permanently and sometimes but rarely it was only temporary.

He looked around for the book, forgetting that he was a magical creature who could simply summon the books he needed. He quickly had grown tired of such a muggle way of doing things that he cast an _Accio_ books on binding spells, ducking while they all flew towards him. He silently cursed himself for not thinking this through. There must be something wrong with his brain that he was doing things that he normally didn’t, like not think logically as a person or a creature of magic. He blamed it on the stress of not sleeping for anymore than four hours last night in need of finding the cure to the curse.

He looked through tonnes of books on binding spells and he had still had found nothing that related to the ‘Tom Riddle vs. Lord Voldemort’ predicament. He placed a head on his forehead, rolling his eyes in tiredness and exasperation. He doesn’t know why it’s always on him to figure out the problems, he isn’t the only leader in the Order nor is he the only ‘bookworm’, case and point Hermione. She probably would of been able to find this quicker than even he could. He looked through the last book that looked very old, even on wizarding standards. Although it wasn’t falling apart thanks to the preservation charms, which he thanked all the gods for.

_Binding Spells: What To Know About Them_

_By: Silas Slytherin_

_Binding spells or (ad alliges duplicia) are one of the most trickiest forms of magic―bar Necromancy and Black Magicks. They call be used for simple purposes as a parent or bearer/sire could bind the child/children’s magical core when they are young to help stabilise their powers and prevent them from hurting themselves or people around them from the backlash of magical that happens during the younger years with young magical creatures. In all magical creatures, wizard/human or creature they all suffer from accidental magic which is triggered by emotion as a child―if the parent sees that the child is in danger to themselves then they will bind those powers for a few years until they are typically around 8 & 9 years old when their core stabilises and settles down, not responding to the juvenile uses of magic when they are younger. _

_However they can be used for more malicious reasons which is the downside of binding spells. They can be used just about anyone no matter their power levels if it’s just above the norm―which most magical creatures are. Squibs are a rarity in the magical world that many pure-bloods fight the get rid of. Some squibs are squibs not because they were born that way but because they had their magic bound for such a long time that it started to dwindle and vanish in the world―which is where all magic goes when another magical creature dies―like recycling._

_Binding spells like any spells have a price. They could be misfired or be in the backlash of another spell that is being cast. It could also be mispronounced which is a rarity amongst people who are performing such spells shouldn’t be misinformed on how to perform the spell in flawless precision._

_There has been no known cure for the backfire of such curses being cast. There are many side-effects to a misfire of a spell. Symptoms include, blacking out, paranoia, increased hatred, sociopathic tendencies, burst of magic, murderous tendencies. These are all because when a binding spell is miscast the magic of the person you are trying to cast the spell on will fight back against the spell that is trying to bind it and create a crack in the mind of the host of the magic. The crack in one’s mind lets the darkness that is lurking at the end of anyone’s mind sink in and take over._

_Magic has a mind of it’s own, it allows itself to be wielded by its caster but will not hesitate to seek revenge on those who was trying to hurt it. Which is why accidental magic in abused children are much more common than those who are not abused._

_There are no known cure to these binding spells, especially if it’s prolonged exposure to the same spell for a numerous amount of years. The only thing that you can do is put the person who is suffering out of their misery or watch them wreck havoc on the Wizarding World._

Halcyon let out a deafening scream of anger echoing throughout the library startling to portraits who were snoozing peacefully during the day. He grabs the closest piece of glass and throws it against the wall watching it shatter to pieces with satisfaction. He did all of this researching for nothing, to learn that it doesn’t even care a cure known to man to stop this madness. Poor Tom Riddle who was trapped in his own shattered mind, he couldn’t find a way out in any way possible. He felt an overwhelming amount of sympathy for him knowing that even though he had a terrible life, he always had something to fall back on―even with this compulsion spells―they could easily be removed. Riddle has no choice whatsoever of anything that he had done for the past half of a century.

To be forced to take part in something that he had gave not one ounce of consent is one of the greatest crimes in Halcyon’s book. Whether it be compulsions spells, _Imperius_ or forced sexual situations. To strip someone of their free will that they were born with―the very thing that he could always call your own is horrendous for even Halcyon to think about doing. That is why he could never cast the _Imperius_ charm―even if it was meant to save someone from themselves or save others from that person, he didn’t have it in him to forcefully take away something that is not his and will never be. Having personal experience with that exact thing Halcyon knew what it was like to be stripped of his own free will and not act on his own accord. He didn’t wish that on his worst enemy―who coincidentally and ironically is Voldemort if you wanted to be technical about it.

What now?

He felt like everything he tried to do always failed, he just wanted to help Tom Riddle be free from his own diseased mind and there was no counter-spell or cure from a petty decision made by a near squib. The Fates really weren’t on his side for this one, but he wouldn’t give up. No matter the cost―something about Tom Riddle made him feel obligated to help―whether it be he was family or that he knew what it was like to have your own will taken away. It mattered not, he prayed to all the gods that were listening that they helped him on his journey.

* * *

Hecate looked down at her chosen child sadly, she wanted to interfere and help him but she couldn’t. He had to find a way himself, it would benefit him in the end.

The Fates had vehemently protested to her helping Halcyon, knowing she couldn’t use her powers to interfere with the mortal world she continued to watch solemnly. Hecate was told of the result of not interfering and it made her grow happy knowing that this was going to save her children, so many of them would of died. She knew he was going to figure it out, he would never kill anyone it goes against his very character, Halcyon was so pure-hearted and had nothing but good intentions. She cannot go against the Fates’ it would end badly for herself and everyone around her. One of the fellow Gods had played with the Fates and everything they knew around them was destroyed.

She didn’t want to take that chance, but in the meanwhile she would use one of nature’s loopholes―True Seers to help him on his journey. Even if she couldn’t help herself, she could work through her and The Fates creations. Gods know he deserves it after all the hell he put through all of his young life.

* * *

Halcyon woke up sore and exhausted following the long and grueling day of research. He fell asleep on the table in the library, he hadn’t been so uncomfortable since he lived in the Dursley’s _Cupboard Under the Stairs_. His wings had came out in his response to his anger and they never went back into his skin so he was sleeping on them, he felt twinges of pain on his poor feathers. The wings were about two or three times bigger than he was, they were about 15 feet in wingspan and took up loads of space which is why he is lucky they only come out when he feels heightened emotions such as anger, sadness, possessiveness, and protectiveness.

He willed his wings to go back in his skin and he finally got up ready to go back to the castle. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his parents but he just missed Hogwarts. Many bad things have happened to him while being there but a whole lot of good had come out of it also, it was his first home.

In the back of his mind he knew he really just wanted to go see Theo, feeling more of an urge everyday to be closer to him since the courtship started. His instincts are demanding him to be close to him and watch out to see if anyone who would try to steal Theo from him, which he would fight tooth and nail for―even if it was a battle to the death. No slag would ever put their hands on his mate, _ever._

Especially not the Parkinson bitch who cannot keep her legs closed if it saved her life. If she was a muggle she would of been laden with multiple STD’s, she is lucky that magic prevents any diseases like that. It was disgusting in Halcyon’s eyes, purebloods valued purity before marriage and she is trampling all over pureblood traditions, absolute disgrace to the pure-blood name. He shivered in revulsion, he doesn’t know how they are even considered pure-bloods, the whole family look like a bunch of wizards who mated with dogs. He wouldn’t put it above them to practice bestiality, it’s appalling to think that they are apart of the _Sacred Twenty-Eight_.

He would have to speak with _Cantankerus Nott_ about writing such a book, he would have to check bloodlines to see if that information was accurate, he wanted to knock Parkinson off her pedestal she seems to think existed under her feet, there was no way in Hades that she was a pureblood the way she acted. If she was, the Parkinson’s will have a firm talking too about how they soil the pureblood name.

He walked downstairs to inform _pàrantan (parents)_ that he was going back to the Hogwarts when he walked into them almost having sex on the dining room table.

“MY EYES!” Halcyon shouted dramatically, clutching his heart and falling down to his knees dramatically.

Severus and Kingsley jumped apart hearing the shout from their ever-so dramatic son and rolled their eyes.

Halcyon sneers at them playfully and retorts with. “Now, I have to wash my eyes out with bleach, thanks.”

Severus just sneers back holding in a laugh. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“What did you want us for Halcyon.” Kingsley says fondly but exasperatingly.

“I’m going back to Hogwarts.” Halcyon says trying to sound nonchalant but Kingsley and Severus saw right through him judging by the knowing looks they shot him.

“Be safe.”

Halcyon nods disregarding their words knowing that he wouldn’t get hurt on his way there. No one would dare attack a Living Vampiric species without a wish for death. Unless they were that stupid, of course.

“Bye _Máthair_ and _Athair_.”

Halcyon skipped out of the door and got on his godfathers motorcycle, wanting to avoid magical travel any way possible. He powered the bike with a spell that Sirius created before he went mental from _Azkaban_ , speaking of that he needed to have his godfather finally see a mind healer. He was almost as mad as Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, he knew the _‘Black family madness’_ was just a rumour, it wasn’t true. The way the Blacks acted just added fuel to the fire, oh how far his family has fallen.

The Black family is just the extension of the Prince family, since the Living Vampire/Dhampir race cannot produce females who are Living Vampires/Dhampir they just become wizards. That’s how the Black family was formed over 1,000 years ago. They are the children of Living Vampires/Dhampir in the Prince family who had female children, they carried the recessive gene which could become dominant in their male children. Severus had other siblings in past who died that include, Walburga Black, Cygnus Black, and Alphard Black. Although Cygnus and Alphard were male they didn’t carry the dominant gene to have a creature inheritance despite being the children of Pure Living Vampires. That is how Halcyon is Sirius’ first cousin, and also Draco and Narcissa cousin.

A half an hour later, Halcyon found himself finally at Hogwarts after his ride throughout Scotland. He gracefully got off the bike and shrunk it ready to send it back to Sirius knowing he would want it back. He walked into Hogwarts without permission; Hogwarts herself recognizing him as a Founder’s heir and a student of her castle.

Hogwarts is a sentient being, alive in her very own way. After years of having so much magic being performed in the castle―she began to feel the sparks of life. That is why the stairs move accordingly, it’s a game she plays with the new students trying to scare them. Albus Dumbledore appears to ‘omniscient’ because Hogwarts tells him of the happenings all around the castle.

Halcyon made his way down to the dungeons stopping in front of his Lords portrait and greeting him accordingly.

“My Lord.”

Salazar peered at his Heir, he looked exhausted but it was not his job to take care of him. His heir didn’t need a password to get into the Slytherin common rooms because even after death he had control of what happens to his Heir during their schooling. Any place that belongs to him in his life―now belongs to young Halcyon, Hogwarts is aware of such a change also.

“My Heir, welcome back.”

“Many thanks, My Lord.” Halcyon replies politely to his great-great-great who knows how many times grandfather.

The portrait door opened and everyone looked up to see who was coming in, many bowed to Halcyon recognizing him as their true Prince. Halcyon just waved them off and went off to find Theodore by his scent. He inhaled sharply smelling Theodore in his room―he had gave him permission to stay in his room knowing Dominants needed to be able to smell the scents of their mate when they are gone or they become feral with worry.

He disabled his wards from his room and walked in jumping into the bed scenting Theo all over his body making sure he doesn’t smell anyone on him. Theo just looked amused knowing that this was his mates submissive instinct and his own possessiveness of him. Halcyon began purring when he only smelled his mate, he would of killed anyone who even remotely smelled like lust around his mate's scent. It was after all by law he could do that, the Ministry couldn’t do anything about it. They would feel the wrath of all of the Living Vampiric species all around the world, it would be a war on all fronts. They wouldn’t risk the destruction of the Wizarding World just because a creature was defending its claim over one’s destined mate.

Halcyon cuddled into Theo, burying his nose further into his hair and dozing off. Theo seeing that he was asleep decides to take a nap with him knowing he was exhausted, he would have to find out what happened because he looked terrible. He should of looked better being at his parents house for the weekend but he didn’t. Theo narrowed his eyes, something was going on that even he wasn’t aware of. His creature is demanding that he figure out what was going on, which is exactly what he was going to do.

He would destroy anyone who got in his way, he didn’t care who didn’t like it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ―I know what I'm going to do with TMR/Voldie Situation -- I've had it planned before I even began writing the story! It's going to be shocking!―I check for grammatical errors daily if I missed any, I apologize if you saw any―Outstanding [O], Exceeds Expectations [E], Acceptable [A], Poor [P], Dreadful [D] or Troll [T]?―This is my first fanfiction, so I don't mind if you don't like it or don't think it's worthy of reading―


End file.
